Nine Lives
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: After an irritated mage turns Rosette into a black cat, she is flung through a portal and into the arms of a handsome half-elf known as Audric. She and Audric must face the dangers of the world in order to return to the mage and have her curse lifted.
1. Cat Has Your Tongue

**Author's Note: **Inspiration suddenly struck me yesterday when I was watching a barbie movie with my 2 year old niece. Ever since then I had this idea swirling around in my head and decided to run with it. I tend to start stories without finishing them but I have a good feeling about this since I have it thought all the way through. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Cat Has Your Tongue**

_Dalaran City_

_10:37 AM_

The feline was in fast pursuit of something, the clicking of it's nails against the purple stones of the streets of Dalaran growing faster in it's urgency to reach it's destination. The black cat rounded the corner, heading down through the large opening that led down into the sewers and moved it's self to crouch down into the shadows. Yellow eyes watched intently on the rodent a few feet away feasting on a morsel of food it had managed to obtain from the kitchens above. Raising it's rear into the air, the feline prepared to pounce, claws ready to strike. The rat lifted it's head, nose twitching before squeaking out as it rushed off once the sound of the heels of shoes came from behind it.

Dishearten, the cat lowered it's self, sitting upright before jumping onto the boxes it had once hidden in the shadows of. Coming to a stop in front of a mushroom that grew among the magic filled waste water, an elven woman knelt down, making a small face as she plucked the fungus from the roots. Wearing the traditional robes Dalaran mages wore, her outfit consisted a lot of purple, even her nails were magically painted the same purple color. With eyes that shown blue and hair that almost mimicked the color of fire, this woman was known as one of the many High Elven mages that inhabited the city.

Her name was Sedisa Flameheart, known for thin patience and a temper as fiery as her name. She looked over the fungus she had plucked from the sewer floor, then with another look of disgust she plopped it into a bag she carried by the handles looped over her arm. As she began to move away the black cat had caught her attention. She stopped, offering a small smile as she moved to the feline and began to pet it from the top of it's head to the tip of it's tail.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't disturb your lunch did I?" She spoke to the cat as if it would answer, instead it simply purred and shoved it's head back into her hand as it's eyes closed. Continuing to pet the cat, Sedisa seemed very content on just standing here with the feline instead of going on with her task of picking mushrooms for that whack job of a cook. Who in their right mind would want to eat a _fungus_ that came from the _bottom of a sewer_? She shook her head at the thought, eyes closing as she knelt to become eye level with the cat. Affectionately the feline purred and bumped it's head against her own.

The clunking of plate armor soon became evident as the cat became startled, jumping down from the box to hide within the shadows it offered. Sedisa quickly grew annoyed that her new feline friend had been scared off by some lumbering plate wearer somewhere near by. Her annoyance soon showed themselves as a young woman was rushing into the sewers as fast as she could. Black hair that had fallen from the short, quick pony tail behind her head flailed behind her. Plate armor which looked a little big even on her clunked noisily as she ran.

Green eyes set on the elf, the human warrior instantly recognizing Sedisa as a Dalaran mage. Quickly she tried to come to a stop, metal grinding against stone as she slid to the elf's side. The woman leaned forward a little, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. When Sedisa went to speak the woman simply held up a finger, panting and signaling for her to wait until she had done so. Eyebrow twitched lightly in annoyance as the elf simply glared down at the woman.

"Ha … alright. Hey! You look like a mage! Is there anyway I can get you to send me to Ironforge? My guild is holding a meeting and I'm already five minutes late!" The warrior finally spoke after catching her breath.

"No." Sedisa responded, stepping away slightly from the flabbergasted woman.

"W-What? Why? All you got to do is wiggle your fingers and presto! Portal!" Wiggling her fingers to mimic what she should do, the female spoke with a still exhausted tone. Running in plate was already a difficult task, even more so when you didn't quite fit right into it.

"Well, because I don't like you." Sedisa spoke with a firm tone, starting to walk away to end the conversation before it even started. The woman looked at her with a confused look before rushing back up to her, flipping her to face her and nearly crushing her hand in an attempt to shake her delicate hand within one of her gauntlets.

"It's rude to say you don't like someone you haven't even met. Here, I'm Rosette Marais. A pleasure to meet you." Rosette said with a genuine smile, not seeming to notice the pain she was causing the elf as she spewed curses and tried to free her hand from the metal death trap it was clamped in. Once her hand was released, Sedisa stepped away, putting a great deal of distance between them.

"S-Sedisa Flameheart, now go away." She managed to stutter out through the pain, clenching her hand and then releasing it to see if any of the bones had been broken. With a grin, Rosette seemed to completely miss the last part of her sentence and held her hand up into the air in a kind of victory pose.

"Awesome! So how about that portal to Ironforge?"

"I said no."

"Come on! How hard is it to mutter some words and send me through?"

Sedisa gritted her teeth as her patience was wearing thin. Glaring at the woman she felt around her robes for her pockets. She hadn't brought her staff with her today, but she did have her wand, which was just as good. What to do with this annoyance though? Sedisa was not a personal taxi service, she never was and never would be.

"Hurry up! I'm already ten minutes late!" Rosette impatiently tapped her foot as she muttered and watched the elf's every move. Sedisa's teeth were almost at a grind, it was a good thing her tongue wasn't in the way or she would have bit it right off, no problem. Her eyes shot to the darkness of the boxes though as from the corner of her eye she saw the black cat run off, in hot pursuit of the rat that had eluded it earlier. Her palm rested on the handle of her wand as a light smirk spread across her lips.

"Ironforge you said? Sure, I got that." The elf growled out, pulling her wand from the pocket of her robes. Rosette clapped her hands together in excitement, causing a metallic ring to go through the sewers from the grind of metal on metal. To put on a show Sedisa lifted the wand in the air, wiggling it around in a circle above her head. Always wondered with the workings of magic, Rosette stared in awe as light sparkles came from the end of the stick. As quickly as she began, it was soon over as the wand was aimed at the warrior's face.

Uttering words of incantation, Sedisa fired a spell at the woman, purple magic flying from the end of the stick and surrounding her in a thick cloud of mist. The sound of plate armor hitting the floor echoed off the walls of the sewer, once the mist cleared all that seemed to be left in the woman's wake was her armor. Sedisa pocketed her wand, smirking as she walked up to the armor and knelt. Shaking her head and making a 'tsk tsk' sound by clicking her tongue against the top of her mouth, the elf leaned in and reached into the armor as if feeling for something. She soon produced a result, in her grasp she held a black cat, gripping it by the scruff of it's neck. The cat looked confused, frightened, fur stood up on it's body. Sedisa laughed, switching her hands so she now held the cat in both her hands, hands fitting under the cat's shoulders.

"What's the matter, dear Rosette? Cat got your tongue?" Sedisa said with a snark remark, the green eyes of the cat locking on her. "It wouldn't be much fun if you couldn't talk, so I'll give you that much. Maybe next time you'll take no for an answer."

"Mreeow?" Rosette meowed out as the elf pulled out the wand again, smacking the cat on the head with it and imbuing it with the power to speak common.

"Oh, and as for that portal you wanted? Here you go. Enjoy your stay … where ever you end up." Sedisa said with a smirk, a portal opening up as from what she could tell there was nothing but gray rock and dead trees. Before Rosette had time to react she was thrown through the portal, getting sucked in like a vacuum. The elf watched before the portal closed, she turning her back to it and snapping her fingers over her shoulder as she walked off.

_Deadwind Pass_

_11:00 AM_

Down the path leading into the desolate area known as Deadwind Pass was filled with the light sounds of a horse walking along. A Queldorei steed made it's way along the gray dirt that was the path leading through this place. Deadwind Pass wasn't exactly he most fun place to be. Large spiders hung from the rocks above, Swoops flew the skies and inhabited dark spaces while farther in was the castle known as Karazhan and the ghosts around it. Not to mention the ogres that took residence not too far off either. As long as one stayed on the main road, there wasn't that much to worry about.

Today Audric was heading back to Duskwood from his trip to the Blasted Lands, having made agreement to deliver goods to the keep seeing as the Horde were a constant threat, they couldn't spare the men to get deliveries. Audric was a handsome man, despite being a man of the woods he kept himself clean shaven, that brown hair of his long enough to tie back, but untamed to where it gave the look of a fox tail. He had elven ears, but they were much shorter then normal elves, indicating he was of elven decent, but not entirely. A Half-elf as most people would call him, he had the longevity of most elves, save for the few thousand years he was going to miss out on.

He had eyes of olive green that someone could get lost in, like deep pools of green. Audric stood taller then most human males, but not by much. His body muscular to the point of being built, but not overly powerful. For a hunter, he remained lithe and agile, over bulk of muscle would simply get in the way. Down at the side of the steed walked Audric's companion, a large black fox who he affectionately called Kamp. The fox looked like it had seen quite a few fights, a scar lined the fur under one of his eyes.

As the hunter and his pet walked along, he was suddenly stopped when Kamp gave a growl, large ears flicking around before he darted to the side of the path. Audric watched as the canine ran to the side of the road, guiding his steed to follow to see what was bothering him.

"What's wrong, friend?" Audric knelt next to the fox once he had gotten off his horse, looking at where his eyes were locked. At first he saw nothing, then over a moment's time a swirling of mist began to form. This was nothing new, magic was like a staple in this world, portals popping up out of nowhere wasn't an uncommon thing. He stood upright as he watched the portal open, the background showing the sewers of Dalaran but nothing was coming out. The two looked down at each other before back to the portal.

"RREEWOOOW!" The screech that erupted from the portal caused the two companions to jump, startling Audric's horse in the process. Before he had time to process what that sound could have been he was met with a face of fur. Through the portal a cat flew, flying across the small space between Audric and the portal to smack directly into his face. The sheer force of the cat flying at him and hitting him the face caused him to fly backwards, hitting the ground with a large thud and having Kamp have to jump away to avoid being hit.

The portal closed as quickly as it had opened, leaving the two stunned on the ground of the pass. Audric quickly removed the cat from his face before it had time to lock it's claws into his flesh, he holding the feline arms length away from him. The cat hung limp in his hands, causing him to go into alarm of the well being of the animal. Gently he laid it on the ground before him, checking it over to make sure there wasn't anything broken. The cat still was breathing, so it must have been knocked unconscious from the impact.

"Well, certainly don't see black cats flying out of portals these days." Audric chuckled lightly to himself, the fox walking over and sniffing the cat's body. "Come on then, we'll take..." He glanced down at the cat, slowly lifting it's tail to check the gender. "Er hrm … we'll take her home with us."

Audric lifted the cat, cuddling her in his arms before laying her across the front of the saddle while he proceeded to get on afterwords. Once he was sure she was balanced he began to guide his horse down the path, continuing along to where he was headed to in the first place, his room in Darkshire. He kept his hand over the cat's back, making sure that even though she was well balanced on the horse's neck she wouldn't fall off during travel.

_Darkshire, Duskwood_

_12:30 PM_

Audric had arrived at the in once he stabled his horse, the Night Watch seeming relieved to see him as he made his way past the tables of the inn. One had asked if his trip had gone well, he replied with the same "Well enough." as he made his way to the counted, holding the cat in his arms.

"Hey there Audric, got a new pet?" The tavern keeper smirked as he motioned to the cat in his arms. Kamp gave a light grunt as he laid in front of the fireplace, the sound of rain imminent outside as the sky rumbled.

"Not really a pet, it's a funny story actually." Audric gave a nervous chuckle as he tried to think through just how exactly he was going to explain that a cat flew through a portal and smacked him in the face. "I mean, I was headed on my way back here, when this portal just … opened up in front of me and this little girl flew through it."

"A cat flew through a portal? Geez, people are doing crazy stuff to abandon their pets now a days." The tavern keep lowered his glasses, looking down at the cat curled up in Audric's arms. "I suppose you can keep her around since you already keep Kamp around with you at all times."

"Thanks, I do appreciate it. I'd like to nurse her back to health before finding her a home." Audric smiled, moving from the tavern keep to take a seat near the fire. He sat with the cat in his lap, petting her softly while he waited for her to wake up.

Like the rain had threatened to do, it poured outside. The sound of the rain on the wooden roof was soothing enough along with the warmth of the fire before them. Slowly the eyes of the cat opened. She found herself curled in front of a fire, the crackling of the burning wood almost a reminder of home. Slowly she lifted her head, looking around the inn.

_What an awful nightmare … I dreamed I got turned into a cat and thrown through a portal! Good thing it was only that... _Rosette thought to herself as she sat up, lifting a paw to touch her face. She felt the soft touch of fur and with a confused look she tried wiggling her fingers. They seemed awfully stubby... Rosette slowly lifted her hand to look at it, only she wasn't shown a hand in front of her, rather a paw.

"AHHHH! IT'S NOT A NIGHTMARE! IT'S REAL!" She suddenly screamed out. The sudden outburst caused Audric to jump to a stand, sending Rosette across the room a couple feet and to land on top of Kamp. The startled fox yelped out as the cat landed on his back, he jumping up to shake her off but was only met with claws in his back. He yelped out louder, now running about the main room of the inn while Rosette yowled out in fear on his back. Tables were turned over, chair were thrown about the room as the cat and fox looked like they were at a rodeo. Kamp bucked and twisted his body trying to throw the cat off while Rosette hung on for dear life.

"What in Light's name is going on in here?" Called the Tavern keeper, stumbling over overturned chairs and greeted with the comedic sight. Audric was seen chasing Kamp around, who still had Rosette latched to his back. The man sighed, slapping his palm to his face and slowly dragging his fingers down.

"It's alright! I'll take care of this!" Audric cried out to him, giving a forced smile of confirmation. Once he had done so he leaped forward, grasping Kamp's tail and pulling the fox back to him. Shaking and beyond in pain, the fox fought but gave a yip of relaxation once his master removed the cat from his back. Rosette once again looked scared out of her mind, every inch of her fur stood on end and made her look like a puff of black soot.

The fox collapsed to the floor and soon the cat clung to the man that held her. Audric smiled, gently petting her as she clung around his neck, only giving grunts of discomfort when the claws managed to find flesh in between the armor he wore.

"There there kitty, did that yell startle you too? Wonder who it was..." Audric patted the feline's back as she crawled from his arms and up onto his shoulders in order to hide behind his neck. He let her stay there, as long as she was comfortable it didn't bother him. He began to pick up the chairs and tables, setting them in the right places. He stopped with the final chair when the Night Watch ran in, concerned with the yell.

"We heard a yell come from in here, did something happen?" One of the women on the team peered around him, looking at the cat who stared back at her with dilated pupils, hardly any green in her eyes to be seen.

"Not sure who it was, was just sitting by the fire and all of a sudden if came out of no where." Audric offered what advice he could, the watch going up the stairs of the in to check the rooms for anyone in distress.

Rosette watched them as they passed, then back up to Audric as he reached up, patting her head. For some odd reason these pets he was giving her felt good, and with that good feeling erupted a deep rumble from in her throat. This even startled herself, was she purring? She had no idea how she was even doing it, it came as a natural reaction to her happiness. What was it about this man that made her so comfortable around him? She didn't even know who he was and yet just being near him made her feel like everything would be alright.

"No one upstairs yelled, I guess it was somewhere farther in the woods." The captain of the team nodded his head to Audric in thanks for the information earlier. Audric nodded his head in return, motioning for Kamp to follow him upstairs. As the watch left Rosette watched them from over his shoulder, then looked down at the fox as he stared up at her. Kamp knew something was different, and she wasn't any ordinary feline. She wasn't quite comfortable in talking to anyone yet expect for herself. The fox might figure her out before she was willing to say anything.

"Alright little kitty, stay here while I get something for you and Kamp to eat." Audric smiled, setting Rosette down on the bed. She was reluctant at first, trying to cling to his armor but finally retracted her claws once the growl of her stomach was made apparent. Gently he set her on her feet, giving her head a few pets which resulted in her rumbles of happiness once again. Once he left and his fox followed she let out a sigh, walking back and forth across the bed top.

"This is crazy, too crazy." She muttered to herself. "All I wanted was a dumb portal to Ironforge and instead I get turned into a cat and hurled across the world. I'm a cat and I can't do anything! I'm helpless!"

Rosette whined out as she fell to her side, rolling on her back as her arms crossed around her in an attempt to hug herself while she rolled. Her continued whining, going on about how she was just a cat soon caught the ear of Audric as he stood just outside the doorway with two bowls. Both he and Kamp were staring in disbelief at Rosette from around the corner, the two looking at each other before back at the talking cat. Once they took in a good look they slid back to where they had come from.

"You saw and heard that too right?" Audric asked the fox, not really expecting a response but in this case he wouldn't be surprised if he got one. Kamp stared at him, as if just staring at him gave that response he wanted. They both witnessed a cat talking common, rolling around on the bed while doing it. Audric wasn't sure how to respond to this. Animals didn't talk and normally ones that did were either druids with great control of their gift or jinxed animals. Wait! Jinxed animals, as in Polymorph! Everything started to make sense now. Even her babbling of how she was a cat now was coming into sense.

She was obviously someone who had been the victim of an angry mage. He wanted her to keep her sense of security still, didn't want to barge in on her in a moment of weakness. Silently he backtracked until he was within the hall, and then began to stomp loudly, announcing his presence coming down the hall. Rosette's ears perked at the sound, quickly sitting upright and shutting her mouth. With a final stomp Audric moved into the room, smiling at her with that kind face.

"Here we go, got some left over meat scraps from the kitchen, dig in." He said, giving a pet down her body. He wasn't sure he should, seeing at whatever she was on the inside wasn't used to being petting like a cat, but he couldn't help himself. Audric was an animal person, he couldn't control himself to not pet a cat or cuddle a dog.

Rosette looked down at the plate with raw meat strewn about it, Kamp already digging into his bowl on the other side of the room. _I'm a cat, cats eat meat, raw meat, raw … alive earlier today meat. _She thought to herself, still staring down at the plate. Audric didn't want her to have to eat it, and slowly began to pull the plate away. He was surprised however when her paw lashed out, holding the plate in place before she began to eat it.

Watching as she greedily ate the pieces of raw meat, Audric shook his head, a light smile on his face as he began to pet her down her back again. That seemed to comfort her enough for her to scarf down the raw meat bits like she was a stray. Even if it was just petting, this man's touch was something she needed. Every bite she took she was forced to swallow, hacking at times to make it seem like she maybe had hairballs, but in reality she was just gagging on the meat.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." Audric began. "My name is Audric Delorme, hunter, if you didn't quite know by Kamp over there." He motioned with his hand to the large black fox, Kamp chomping down some meat as he lifted his head at the mention of his name.

"I'm sure you can tell by my ears that I'm elven, well half elven." He continued. "You see, my father was a high elf, my mother human. Even though I'm from both cultures, the elves don't like to accept me too well. Sometimes humans don't either. I'm kinda stuck in the middle, get what I mean?"

Rosette managed to gag down the last piece of raw meat, looking up at him as he talked. So he was a half-elf. She didn't hear much about them other then neither side of the gene pool liked the idea of half breeds too much.

"Heh, listen to me, talking to a cat like it can talk back." Audric smiled lightly, scratching lightly behind her ears.

"I know, right?" Rosette sighed out, stretching her legs out in front and behind her as she laid on the bed across his lap. She then froze, realizing she blurted out words that he probably shouldn't have heard yet.

"Got ya." He smirked, watching as she scrambled to her feet as she looked up at him with her ears folded back to her head.

"I … um … what I meant was … er..." It was no use, he had already heard her. Her head lowered, only for his hand to gently ruffle the fur of her head.

"I don't have a problem with talking cats if you don't. Now who are you really?"

"Rosette Marais."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful cat." Audric smirked when he got a glare from the feline. "How'd this happen?"

"Ah well … I was late for a guild meeting and was stuck in Dalaran. Ever since they decided to be stingy with their portals, it's been hard to get anywhere. Well I found this mage down in the sewers, I asked her for a portal and she said no and she didn't like me. So I introduced myself and asked again, I guess she was real angry with me cause next thing I knew she hand went and turned me into a cat and threw me through one of her portals."

"I see, what a series of unfortunate events." Audric looked down at her, nodding in understanding.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, all my stuff is gone, I have no idea how to change back." Rosette sighed, her head hanging lower until she simply laid in his lap.

"Well, I don't know about changing you back, but I can take you to Stormwind to see if anyone there can cure you of this. I don't have any of those fancy gryphons like most do around here though. We'll have to ride on land." Offering his help, he pet down her back once more. What was it about his petting that felt so good?

"I would appreciate that." Rosette responded, purring in her voice as her eyes were starting to close while she was being lulled into a sleep by his pets. Audric smiled down at her, leaving her in his lap as he laid back on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. He began to run names through his mind, people he knew that were mages, and easy to anger that were among the High Elves. He couldn't find a lot, and for one reason one name stuck out in his head. _Sedisa Flameheart._ He knew she was a powerful mage, powerful to a point where she could come up with her own spells, ones that were hard to decipher by any normal mage or even those that could dispel magic effects.

If she was behind Rosette's transformation, it would be difficult to break without the magistrix's help. And if he knew her temper, she wouldn't be so inclined to remove it. Audric let out a silent sigh. Once they found her he could try talking to her himself, being the half breed he was though, he wasn't too sure how that would work out. He would have to ask Rosette in the morning before they headed out to make sure.


	2. Angel

**Chapter Two**

**Angel**

_Darkshire, Duskwood_

_6:21 AM_

"All ready to go then?" The inn keeper spoke to Audric as he slung his belongings over one shoulder and had a still sleeping Rosette on the other.

"Yup, thanks for the extra food too, it'll help on the way to Stormwind." Audric said with a smile, reaching up and gently scratching behind Rosette's ears. With that he bid goodbye to the man and headed out. The early morning air was crisp after the rain that lasted through the night. The ground was still slick with the rain, making Audric take more cautious steps to avoid slipping. Once he had made it to the stable he approached his steed, patting the beast on her side. The Queldorei horse gave a soft neigh as her head ran against his outstretched hand.

As he moved to work, none of his movements seemed to disturb the feline on his shoulder. He tied his belongings to the horse, worked his way up onto it and gave a short whistle for Kamp to come along. The fox was ready at the side of the horse to go. Just to make sure she wouldn't fall off, Audric slowly pulled Rosette from his shoulder, setting her down curled on the saddle in front of him. With a jab of his heels and a tug of the reins, he was off and down the road, heading out of town towards the dimly lit road ahead.

_The Hushed Bank, Duskwood_

_7:45 AM_

The sun had already been on the rise once he arrived to the bridge that connected Duskwood to Westfall. Audric didn't have a chance to ask of the mage Rosette had spoken of, she was so exhausted from her ordeal that he didn't have the heart to wake her up. Lifting his hand over his eyes to shield them from the light shafts shimmering through the break in the trees above him. Over the bridge he could see the golden plains of Westfall. Half way to Stormwind already, they were making good time.

Audric ushered his horse onward, the elven mount giving a small snort as she was pushed on. The large animal's hooves knocked loudly on the wood of the covered bridge as she went over it, making her a little skittish in the dark but was reassured as Audric gave her neck a soft pat. The sunlight was seeming to fade the closer her got to the Westfall side of the bridge, causing him to frown once he stepped his steed on solid ground.

Overcast, just when he thought he had escaped the rain. Audric reached behind him, pulling at the large cloak that covered his frame and moved it to cover Rosette as well. It wasn't raining yet, but he wanted to make sure that she stayed dry in case of a sudden downpour. Thunder rolled in the silver clouds above, telling the half elf to pull the hood of his cloak up over his head. He looked down at Kamp who gave a small whine when he had no placed to take shelter from the coming rain.

"It's alright Kamp, we'll find a place to stop ahead so you don't get soaked down to the bone." Audric reassured his companion, the black fox sneezing in response as he walked along side the horse. Coming to a passing at the road, the half-elf stopped as he peered under the hood to look at the road signs on the post ahead. He glanced to his right, seeing the large gates that surrounded Sentinel Hill off in the distance were still closed from the night before. It wouldn't offer them much shelter if they had to wait outside the gate in the rain. It would be best to continue forward to Moonbrook for now. Ever since the defeat of Vancleef, the once abandoned town had become the home of many of the homeless that had been outcast from the city of Stormwind. He continued down the road in the original direction they were headed in, urging his horse into a gallop from the feeling of sprinkling rain.

_Moonbrook, Westfall_

_8:32 AM_

Like a shower head the rain poured down from the sky, water pelting down onto the thick wool cloak that covered most of Audric and Rosette's bodies. As they entered the small town he slowed his horse down, looking around the area. A frown lined his face as he slowly walked through, watching as homeless people sought shelter. Mothers hugged their children to their body, shielding them from the rain. It broke Audric's heart to see these people struggling to survive.

The mud of the dirt pathways squished under the horse's hooves, caking it on the shoes of the elegant beast. Rain was starting to soak through the wool as the downpour got heavier, and tearing his eyes away from the pathetic scenes before him, he moved his steed to the nearby stable. The roof leaked and it was crowded enough, but there was just enough room for his horse, himself and Kamp. Rosette didn't take up much room since she was small enough to fit in his lap. Slowly Audric slid off the side of the Queldorei steed, the large beast shaking her mane of water while Kamp did the same with his fur.

"Where are we?" Rosette looked up from his lap as he eased them both onto the ground in the hay.

"Moonbrook, it's raining too hard for us to travel right now. We'll have to take a rest here while we wait for it to recede." Audric spoke softly to her, losing him self in petting her fur. He kept the damp cloak around them, even if wet, it provided more warmth the facing the elements on their own. Rosette had woken only moments ago once she had felt herself being lifted off the neck of the horse. She just now noticed all the people that was huddled around them as well. Her ears lowered at the sight as the depressing sound of the rain pelting the ground before them set the mood.

"All these people..." Rosette muttered as she watched a child curl up into a doorway.

"They suffer, but there is not much we can do. They were driven from their homes, forced to take refuge where they can." Audric looked down at her as he spoke, a thin line on his lips afterwords as if he was devoid of farther emotion.

"I had no idea the situation was this bad..." She sighed, slowly lifting herself from his lap. Once he felt her get up, he gave a small clench onto her legs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Would you let me go? I have to pee and I'm not doing it in here with people watching!" She whined up at him, pulling her paws free from his grasp and hopping down to the side of him. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"I think I should go with you, but I will respect your privacy. Do be careful." Audric spoke in a light whisper, Rosette nodding as she padded off into the rain. She made her way behind the stable, looking left and right to make sure no one was watching. She wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. Did she just squat and go? It wasn't like she sat and watched cats do their business! She couldn't hold herself long enough to decide how to pee like a cat so she simply squatted to the ground.

While she had thought she was alone, Rosette was being carefully watched by a young boy. He was intent on keeping an eye on her, slowly stepping up behind her once she was finished. Rosette scratched at the ground, for some reason trying to cover what she had done. She turned around to head back to Audric only to give a small startled yelp which was quickly muffled by the linen bag thrown over her. She growled and hissed within the bag as the young boy quickly ran off with her, keeping the bag at arms length lest her claws come through it.

"Guys! Guys I got something!" The young boy called out as he rushed into one of the abandoned buildings. Two other boys lifted their head from poking a dead rat, looking at the bag he held.

"What is it?" One of the asked tossing the rodent to the side.

"It's a cat, a fat one at that. I think mom can make a good meal out of this one!"

_Fat? FAT! I am not fat! _Rosette hissed louder from within the bag, growling as she began digging at the bottom of the bag to try and get free.

"Come on, let's go take it to her!" The other boy grinned, helping his brother with the bag as they ran up the stairs of the building. The three of them soon stood before a older looking woman, she looking down at the bag they held.

"What have you got there boys?" She asked as she knelt before them.

"A cat Ma'! You can make a stew out of it!"

"I suppose I can." The mother frowned, taking the bag from her son. As she lifted it to look inside the bottom fell out, Rosette falling to the ground and causing the family to jump back startled.

"Don't let it get away!"

"Catch it!"

_What the hell is going on? I just wanted to go pee and now I'm running from becoming lunch for homeless people! Audric! Help me! _Rosette cried out in her thoughts, running around the room as the three boys and the woman tried chasing her down for their next meal. She would have simply called out for him, but it would only cause more chaos and perhaps get her in even more trouble.

Audric continued to sit in the stable, watching the rain as it fell. He occasionally would glance to the side where Rosette had left, becoming impatient when she had not returned yet. He knew he should have gone with her. Kamp lifted his head to his master, watching as the look of concern continued to grow on his face. The large fox then stood, moving out of the stables into the rain, causing Audric to tilt his head as he watched his companion wander off.

"I think we lost it. I'm sorry ma' I should have been more careful." One of the boys glanced around the room, trying to locate the cat that would have promised them their next meal. Hidden within the darkness of the abandoned fireplace, Rosette watched as the family searched every nook and cranny for her. It wouldn't be long before they would find her.

"It's alright dear, we'll find it. If not there's always mud pie." The mother sighed as she spoke to her children. Rosette frowned as she listened to their plight. If she could just get out of here, maybe she could find Audric and convince him to maybe find something for these people to eat. She looked off to the side, seeing the doorway was clear. Perhaps she could make a dash for the door while they weren't looking.

Slowly she began to step out of the darkness, watching as the group was too busy searching behind overturned chairs and tables. With all the urgency her legs could carry her with she dashed from the fireplace, running full speed for the doorway. She jumped over a chair, soaring for the exit as her eyes widened at her chance of freedom, only to have one of the boys step in front of her. She slammed into the child's stomach, he quickly grabbed her, using a rope to tie up her legs so she couldn't escape again.

"I got it!" He yelled, holding her upside down by her legs while Rosette hissed and yowled out loudly. The family gathered around before the mother took Rosette from him, setting her on the table. She flopped around helplessly like a fish, trying desperately to free herself from the bindings she had been tied into.

"Get some of the broken chairs to make a fire boys, I'll go get the stew pot and some water." The mother ordered her sons to do their jobs while she grabbed a small cauldron from the fireplace, heading out the doorway with it. Rosette glared as she watched the mother leave, then glanced at the boys as they gathered wood from the surrounding room. She was about to be eaten, she guess it was now or never to speak up her disagreement on it.

"Pst! Hey! Little boy!" Rosette hissed out as one of the boys walked near her. He stopped, looking around for the source of the sound. "Over here! The cat!"

"The … cat? WOAH!" The boy looked over at her before dropping his things and rushing to the table. "You talked!"

"That's right, I'm … uh … a magic cat! I can grant you a wish if you release me!" Rosette gave a toothy grin as she looked at him, her ears lowered just a little to give off the most pathetic face she could pull off.

"Really?" The boy asked, looking around to his brothers as they soon gathered around.

"That's right. It's only one though, so use it wisely! Just untie me and I can do it!" She had hoped they wouldn't pick something outrageous that she couldn't do. The boy untied her, she standing up as she shook her paws a little to get the feeling back into them.

"Since … since we can't have you for dinner then … I wish for a big meal that the whole town can enjoy. That way … at least we're not all hungry at the same time." The boy gave a smile as he gave his request, looking down at Rosette as she listened to him. A feast for an entire town of homeless people? It seemed like an almost impossible task, but maybe with a little help...

"I see, then return me to my owner, Audric. Once I am reunited with him I can start on your wish." She spoke with a commanding tone, sounding like a genie would when he was about to grant a wish.

"Where is he Miss Kitty?"

"Please, call me Rosette, and he's out at the stables."

_Moonbrook, Westfall_

_11:15 AM_

The rain had set them back longer then Audric wanted, but at least it finally had come to a stop. He stood, looking around for Rosette when Kamp had returned with nothing. He was beginning to become panicked, thoughts striking his nerves as he thought of what had happened to her. Could she have gotten kidnapped? Some hungry family taking what they could? He grit his teeth, grip on the reigns of his horse tightening. He started out of the stable, leading to steed out before he was stopped by the sight of three boys, one of them holding Rosette in his arms.

"Rosette!" Audric called out, rushing to take the cat but stopped once she jumped down from his arms into the mud of the road.

"Audric, I'm going to need a little help." She looked up at him, smiling as only a feline could. The half-elf looked down at her, a small look of confusion on his face.

"What were you thinking promising them a feast for the entire town?" Audric looked down at her as they walked across the fields not far from the town. He still had his horse in his grasp as he walked along, guiding the beast while Kamp rode along on her back.

"It was either that or let them eat me! Come on, you're a hunter, how hard is it going to be to kill a few boars around here?" Rosette protested at him, looking up at him once before they stopped with the sight of a large boar in the distance.

"Who's gonna cook all this food for them?" Audric asked, stopped his horse as he reached to the straps on the back and unhooked his bow.

"I thought us. How hard can it be?"

"Rosette there's at least a hundred people taking refuge in that town."

"We better shoot a lot of boars then." She smirked up at him, Audric shook his head as he leaned down and picked her up, placing her up on the horse's back. Reaching for his neck, Audric unhooked the clasp holding the thick woolen cape around his shoulders. He rested it on the horses back behind Kamp and Rosette, reviling the quiver that held a dozen or so arrows in it. It was then when Rosette took a real close look at the weapons he had in hand.

Everything from the bow to the quiver looked finely crafted. Elegant designs of vines and leaves had been carved into the dark polished wood of the bow. The quiver that held the weapon's ammunition seemed to hold the same design, several leaves of stitching wafted around the leather while more stitching of silver made up the vines. The leather of the container nearly matched the color of the wood of his bow.

Audric pulled back the string of the bow, hooking an arrow in his fingers near it and aiming for the boar several feet over the field. Rosette watched the muscles of his arms tense with the resistance the string gave. If cats could blush, it was certainly what she would be doing now. For several moments he didn't move, as if calculating how much time it would take for the arrow to reach it's destination, taking in the direction the wind blew if any. He was a hunter, shooting a boar wasn't like shooting an enemy. While that took quick thinking wits, shooting an animal was a process that could take some thought. Pinpointing the area that would make it the quickest and cleanest kill.

Just like that his fingers unhooked from the string, sending the arrow soaring through the air towards the boar as it chewed on what grass it could find. Rosette watched as the arrow struck the beast, the pig letting out a sharp squeal before stumbling a few feet then fell to the ground. Audric soon headed out, walking towards the kill while his horse followed, carrying Rosette and Kamp with her. Kneeling beside the defeated beast he plucked the arrow from it's heart, using the cloth of his cloak hanging off his steed to wipe the blood from it. He put it back into the quiver and leaned down, picking up the boar and placing it over the saddle of his horse.

"We just need … maybe three more of the same size." He spoke to himself, looking over the fields for any sign of more in the area. Managing to find what was needed, the process was repeated twice, soon Rosette and Kamp had to walk on their own as his horse was now occupied with the corpses of boar that would soon serve as the feast Rosette had promised the town.

"We should get some kind of side dishes for them as well. Like carrots or potatoes." Rosette had spoken, sitting up on Audric's shoulder.

"Where do you suggest we get these?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Sentinel Hill should be open now, I'm sure they have some we could borrow."

"Rose, that's stealing."

"Not when a fox does it, then it's survival of the quickest." Rosette smirked, looking down at Kamp who twitched his ears when eyes were set upon him.

_Sentinel Hill, Westfall_

_1:45 PM_

"It's mid day, breeches are found all along the walls from being unfinished and the gnoll attacks. Getting in should be easy enough, you think you can do this?" Audric knelt just outside the large wall, watching as the guards at the gates went through another day of dealing with the irritated homeless people trying to get in. The fox gave a quiet growl, showing understanding while Rosette sat on his back.

"I'll come with you, I'll be a distraction if needed." She said, looking down at Kamp. The fox looked ahead before taking off, nearly jerking Rosette off his back from the sudden burst of speed. Trying not to use her claws she held onto him as he rushed past trees, hiding within the shadows if someone got too close. The both of them being black in color would help keep them blended in. Kamp found one of the breeches in the wall, slipping through it like a shadow in the night. The canine's lithe figure made it easy for him to go into almost impossible places.

Kamp came up to the small building that served as the Inn. He approached the back door, listening as the kitchen seemed to bustle with people within it. He would never be able to even grab a bag of anything if there was so many people in the room. Rosette poked her head to look in with him, then with a feline smile she jumped off his back and into the room. She sprinted off into a run, dashing through the kitchen, knocking things over and catching the attention of the cooks in the room.

"W-What in the world?"

"How did a cat get in here?" The cooks began to scramble, trying to catch falling pots and her. While she created the distraction Kamp quickly sprung into the room, sniffing around for the food storage. Following the scent he shoved the door open, looking at the varieties of vegetables and grains. An empty bag that hand once served holding for something laid on the floor and quickly Kamp began to fill it up. Using his tail, paws, teeth, he plucked things from the shelves and placed them into the sack.

Once he had gotten to a point where he was still able to carry it he rushed from the room, teeth tightly clamped around the burlap sack's top. Rosette dodged hands and pots that were thrown at her, something she would never be able to do if she was still human. Once she saw the flicker of the white of Kamp's tail disappear out the door she yowled out and rushed for the doorway. She dove between a cooks legs, sliding out the doorway and scampering off as the man yelled after her for her to stay out. It wasn't long before she had caught up with the fox who was pulling the sack through the breech in the wall. She laughed as she jumped up onto his back, riding with him back to where Audric waited for them.

Audric stood beside his horse still, watching as the black fox with the black cat riding him came over the hill. He couldn't help but smile once they arrived, showing the large sack of goods they had obtained. Within it was carrots, potatoes, onions and more, ingredients that would make the perfect soup.

_Moonbrook,Westfall_

_5:28 PM_

"Is it ready yet?" One of the boys asked as they peered in the doorway to the old blacksmith shop. The building had been abandoned for quite some time but the forges still worked well enough to use for a cooking fire.

"Not yet, almost." Rosette smiled as lines of people were forming around the building she sat outside of. Word of a magical talking cat granting a wish of a feast spread quickly, and now everyone had come to see if it was really what they said it was. Inside the building Audric worked his culinary skills, stirring the stew that boiled away in the large cauldron. It wouldn't be much longer now till the meal was finished.

"Now it's done!" He exclaimed out the doorway, the gasps of the people outside were audible enough for even him to hear.

"Everyone line up with your bowls! Your feast has arrived!" Rosette called out, people chatting excitedly about this delicious meal that was planned. One by one they came in, Audric giving them a large bowl of stew before sending them on their way. Soon the entire town was sitting down to the meal, and there was even some left over for the group themselves. Audric took a bowl for himself, sitting down next to Rosette while she lapped at the bowl in front of her.

"Pretty good stuff huh?" He smirked as he spoke to her, tipping the bowl to his lips to drink down some of the hot liquid.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could cook so well." She smirked back up at him, one her ears flicking. The two enjoyed their meal with the rest of the town, even Kamp had a bowl of his victory plundering. Once those that wanted seconds had gotten their fill Audric packed up his horse, easing his way onto the steed while Rosette sat on the saddle in front of him. The town waved goodbye to them all as Kamp fell in stride to walk along side the horse, Audric turning her and heading out to continue on to Elwynn Forest.

"I told you she was a magical cat." One of the boys smiled as he stood by his mother, waving goodbye to the mysterious travelers. The mother looked down at him, giving a light smirk on her tired face.

"I don't think she was magical, I think she was an angel in disguise."


	3. Forced Hand

**Chapter Three**

**Forced Hand**

_Elwynn Forest_

_3:00 AM_

Audric had been up for nearly a whole twenty-four hours. Their late start out due to Rosette's promise of a feast to the people of Moonbrook brought them nearly a whole day behind on their travel. He had grown exhausted with the travel through Westfall and into Elwynn Forest. The Queldorei steed gave a soft whiny as she was continued along, Audric patting her neck as he lowered the reins to let her slow down.

"It's alright Leona, we'll find a place to rest." He smiled as he called his horse by name, she shaking her head with a snort as he looked ahead at the lights that lit the road. Up ahead he could see the barracks, the guards posted outside it alert to the world around them. He didn't have any camping supplies on him at the moment, so perhaps they would be willing to let them stay till morning. Well, later that morning.

He guided his horse towards the large building as the guards lifted their heads to him, Audric's head tilting forward in a nod to them as he halted his mount. Being careful not to wake Rosetta or Kamp who slept behind him on the horse, he slid down off the side of the saddle, swinging his leg over the cat's head so he landed down on the ground on both feet. In order to not look intimidating Audric removed the hood from his cloak, causing the guards to take notice of his pointed ears right away.

"Can we help you, traveler?" One of the guards spoke with a deep voice, looking at him through the openings of his helmet.

"Yes, my name is Audric Delorme. I am on my way to Stormwind but as you both probably know it is early in the morning and I have not yet had any rest. Would it be at all possible if I could stay here until it is safe to travel again?" Speaking with a professional tone, Audric explained his situation to them up to the point where he didn't have any camping materials.

"I see. You're right, it's not too safe for travelers here at night. I don't see a problem with you staying in a spare bunk." The other guard spoke, offering a smile to the half-elf. Audric nodded with appreciation, guiding Leona to the back where they kept the stables. Exhaustion still hung over him as he tied up the horse to the hitch to make sure no one took off with her. Elven horses were a prize among horse breeds. They were a lot slender then the horses most humans rode and it proved them to be faster and more efficient for quick travel. They often lived much much longer then their common cousins.

Once he had removed his belongings from the back and had woken up Kamp, he carefully grabbed Rosette, placing the sleeping cat around his neck like a scarf. She was at an angle where her paws draped over his shoulders, making her stay there. With a yawn he headed to the front of the building and into it as the two guards lifted the gate high enough for him to get through. He walked quietly through the halls, peering into the rooms before finding one with a few empty bunks. Careful not to disturb the people already sleeping he quietly placed Rosette on the lower bunk while Kamp jumped up onto it next to her.

Somehow even with all the movement she still remained asleep, Audric was glad for this. Most of a cat's life was spent sleeping it away, but he knew inside she wasn't a cat, but a woman, and this woman deserved all the rest she could get. He decided to wash before he went to sleep, he glancing about the room to see if there was anything he could used for a towel once he was finished. With nothing showing up, he simply shrugged and headed out and down the hall to where the wash room was located.

Rosette's head slowly lifted as her eyes opened, just in time to see Audric leaving the room. She wasn't even sure where she was or how she had gotten here, thus she quickly jumped down, following after him. She was quiet, keeping close but not so close as to alert him of her presence. She wanted to see where he was going. Rosette quickly slipped into the room he entered before he shut the door behind him.

Glancing around she saw a large tub with hot water where the steam billowed out from a cauldron over the fire. There was a bucket for filling the tub by hand, a chute that lead from the pot to the tub to easily and quickly get the water in. There was a water pump next to the pot for refilling it once you were finished. Audric took to filling the tub for himself, dumping the water down the chute till it was filled to his liking. Rosette then blinked once she realized what he was doing in here.

She turned around to leave, smacking her head into the closed door. She panicked, jumping up to try and grab the handle but ended up only sliding down the wooden door. The next best thing she would have to do was hide until he was finished. With that thought in her head she glanced about the room till she had found a few boxes that cast a shadow from the light of the fire heating the water. She moved into the shadows, unfortunately it was in direct view of Audric's body.

He didn't know of the feline watching him and began to strip of his clothing. One piece after the other, Rosette couldn't tear her eyes away. He removed his chest piece, setting it to the floor as the lithe muscles of his back shifted in the dim light of the room. His hands worked on his belt, pulling it off and placing it with the rest of his armor. Hooking his thumbs in the sides of his pants he pulled them down, stepping out of them and leaving himself exposed.

With dilated pupils, Rosette took in the sight she probably shouldn't have. Her eyes fell from his back to that firm rear, her paws reaching out and her claws flexing like she wanted to reach out and squeeze it. She never realized how hot he really was until she saw him like this. Even his … well yes that was just as impressive. She was a woman in a cat's body after all, she had every right to be unable to turn herself away.

Audric reached up pulling on the string the kept his hair tide back. Rosette watched as that luscious hair fell from it's hold, flowing down to the middle of his back like a waterfall. Oh if cats could blush! Once he was satisfied with the temperature of the water he stood on the lift, dipping one foot into the water then the other. He slipped down into the water, submerging himself up to his chest as he sighed in relaxation.

He placed his arms on the sides of the tub, closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back just a bit. Rosette finally turned her head away with nothing more to stare at. She shook her head, then glanced around the room for a window or something she could escape out of. Lifting her eyes she noticed a small barred window across the room. This would be her escape.

She rushed along the floor, sticking to the shadows as she could. Jumping along the boxes she began to climb her way up, slowly and carefully to the top. She had almost reached the final box when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She squealed out, writhing in the grip as her paws swatted the air left and right. She was quickly turned, coming face to face with Audric.

"What a curious little kitty we have here." He smirked as he looked at her. Rosette found her eyes locked on his chest, his body slick still from the water of his bath.

"I didn't see nothin'!" She whined out, lifting her head back up to meet his face. Audric laughed, bringing her down the boxes and setting her on the floor as he held the towel around his waist.

"If you weren't peeking then how'd you get in here?" He said with another smirk as he leaned back against the tub.

"Well, I … uh … I saw you were leaving so I followed to see where you were going. I swear I didn't know it was a bath and by the time I realized it I was locked in!"

"Alright, I believe you. Since you're in here you might as well take a bath with me."

"WHAT?" Rosette blurted out, stunned by his suggestion.

"Why not? Your paws got all muddy from the road in Moonbrook yesterday and I'm sure you don't want to lick all that off. Besides, just because you're a cat on the outside, doesn't mean you're one on the inside." He was just being a tease now, and he knew it. He was exactly right about her not being a cat on the inside. Every sense of her human woman insides were screaming to be released from this curse so she could tell him how she really felt. Hearing it from a cat would be awkward no matter how you looked at it. Slowly she shook her head but she was taken towards the tub anyway.

What he had meant by her not being a cat on the inside was that she wouldn't mind the water, unlike normal cats who most hated getting wet. He let her dip into the water and all at once it was like she was thrown in with her clothing on. Pulling off his towel Audric got in with her before holding her against his chest.

"Mind your claws." He said, grinning down at her while she stared up at him, looking like a drowned rat. _This is so unfair... _Rosette thought to herself, giving a small sneeze as condensation was forming on her whiskers. _He knows very well that I'm no cat on the inside and this is just killing me._

"Is this okay?" He looked up from the top of his head, looking out at the window above.

"Fine..." She mumbled as bubbles came up from the surface where she talked. He looked back down at her smiling lightly and giving her head a wet pet.

_Westbrook Garrison, Elwynn Forest_

_10:36 AM_

After a good morning worth of sleep Audric was ready to head out. He led Leona out from the stable, things packed on the back and in the saddle bags. Rosette had chosen not to ride on front this time, but rather behind him near the end of the steed. Embarrassment from the morning still lingered around her, she couldn't even look at him without picturing him naked. Instead Kamp had taken the front, sitting near Audric's lap. Audric thanked the guards for letting them stay before climbing on to his horse an riding off.

Making up for lost time he urged Leona into a gallop, rushing down the cobblestone roads towards the large city of Stormwind. After an hour or two of riding and cutting through Goldshire without a stop they stood at the gates of Stormwind. He slowed the Queldorei steed down to a walk as he made his way through the Valley of Kings.

"What exactly are we going to do when we get here?" Rosette asked from behind him. Audric glanced over his shoulder a moment as he walked the horse into the city.

"We're going to see if anyone can remove the spell for you. If that doesn't work I guess we're going to have to go to the source." He said calmly as he rode through the Trade District, nodding his head to people as they waved in greeting. The city was loud enough and bustling enough to mask their talking to one another.

"Go to the source?" She sighed as images of Sedisa invaded her thoughts. She really didn't want to face her again and by the result of their first interaction, she was sure she didn't want to see her again either. Audric rode through the canals and into the Mage District, coming to a stop in front of the large tower that served the center of the area.

"Up in that tower or some of Stormwind's most powerful mages, I'm sure one of them can undo this." Audric said to her with a smile. He slid off the side of the horse once Kamp jumped down, then reached to take Rosette into his arms. She declined by jumping down on her own, heading up the spiral ramp to the top of the tower. He was a little disappointed, frowning as he watched her head up without him and with a quiet sigh he went up after her. Perhaps he did take it a little too far that morning.

_Mage District, Stormwind City_

_12:18 PM_

"Hmm, this indeed is a powerful spell. I will try my best but I am not sure I will be able to dispel it." An elderly mage looked Rosette over as he mentally tried to unravel the riddle that was the polymorph she was placed in. He muttered words of incantations, as he held his staff out at her. Nothing happened. He gave a disgruntled look and tried again. Still nothing.

"Why's it not working?" Rosette asked, tilting her head up at the elderly man.

"Well, mages aren't known for easily being able to dispel another mage's work. I would suggest going to the Cathedral District, the priests and paladins might have better luck then this old man has." The old mage chuckled, allowing Rosette to step down from the table she sat on.

"Thank you for trying." Audric said, nodding his head to the man, heading out as he follow after the cat. Rosette was silent the rest of the walk, still remaining behind him on the horse while Kamp walked along side the horse. Once they were at the steps of the Cathedral he hopped down off the side of the horse only to see Rosette already heading inside. He followed after her, silent as she wished him to be.

"Welcome to the Cathedral of Light!" Brother Sarno greeted them as they made their way inside, Audric waving his hand with a light smile.

"Excuse me brother, is there a priest or paladin available at the moment? I'm afraid my friend here needs a magic dispelled off her." He motioned to Rosette who sat near his feet.

"Ah yes, just give me a moment and I will see if anyone is around." Sarno nodded his head, rushing off to find any of them who were available. The two were left in silence as they stood within the great hall. Audric sighed lightly, looking down at Rosette who glared off to the side.

"Listen Rose, I'm sorry for this morning. I didn't think you'd take it this hard. I promise I won't drag you into a bath with me without your permission again." He apologized to her, Rosette looking up at him as he spoke.

"You're right you're not cause once these guys remove this curse off me I'm out of here." She spat up at him, a small growl within her voice as she spoke. Audric frowned, but nodded in acceptance. After a few moments Sarno had returned with a priestess of the Light.

"My goodness what do we have here?" She smiled lightly as she knelt to Rosette, looking her over as she lifted her paw into her hand.

"I got polymorphed by an angry mage." Rosette muttered out, the priestess coming to a stand.

"How awful, I'm sorry to hear that. My name is Sister Lilly. I will try my best to dispel this magic." With a kind smile the priestess spoke, then leaned down to her again. Placing her palm down onto Rosette's forehead she began to say a prayer, her eyes closed while her other hand held tight to her staff. Audric watched as slowly golden sparkles surrounded the cat, swirling around her and beginning to lift her into the air. Slowly her transformation started, paws turning to hands and feet, tail vanishing, ears lowering back down to the side of her head. After a few moments Rosette stood there, perfectly normal, and perfectly naked.

As if the priestess had known she quickly handed her a robe but not before Audric had taken her figure in. A light blush formed on his face as he took in the slender curves of her body. It was hard to imagine that figure was hidden under plate armor most of the time. Just like that the image of her body was gone as it was covered with the robe she was handed.

"Oh! Thank you Sister Lilly! I feel great! I feel like my old-" Rosette began to speak before she watched the purple magic swirl around her. The robe fell to the floor in abandonment as they heard a small "Oof!" as she hit the floor. Looking up from the pile of clothing, Rosette sighed, once again in her cat polymorph.

"Oh dear … this is not good at all. This must be some powerful magic." Lilly frowned as she knelt to Rosette again. Audric grit his teeth, he knew it was too good to be true. Not even the power of well trained priests could dispel the magic placed upon her. This only meant he was right about his hunch and that Sedisa was to blame for the spell. This also meant that they would have to go meet her.

"You wouldn't happen to know who has done this to her?" Lilly looked up to Audric as she spoke.

"I have general idea." He sighed out, watching as Rosette just sat on the floor, ears lowered slightly.

"Well, I would take her to the mage responsible for it. If we are unable to remove it, they are the only one that can." Lilly spoke as she looked down at Rosette as well, giving a soft frown from the depressed look she gave off.

"Thank you for trying Sister, I guess we'll be heading out to go meet her then."

"Do be careful, Light bless you." She bowed her head slightly to him before gathering the robe and returning from where she had come from. Rosette just stared at the ground in disbelief. Her head hung low, Audric knelt down behind her, not making any movement to touch her but holding himself close to her presence.

"I don't understand … I was so close … I was almost me again." Rosette muttered to herself, unaware of the hand that gently pat down on her head.

"Rose, you have my word I will accompany you the entire way to Dalaran where Sedisa resides. It may be a long journey but I will be with you every step of the way." Giving her reassurance, Audric spoke in a calm tone. Rosette lifted her head, looking back at him with drooped ears before she moved and jumped up to his arms. He caught her, smiling as he held her close and ran his hand down the fur of her back.

"It's alright, we'll get through this together."

_Old Town, Stormwind City_

_9:12 PM_

The sound of laughter filled the air of the pub. Music mingled with the beat of feet dancing on the floor, a couple with arms hooked danced around in a circle before switching ways and doing it again. Hands clapped while people observed, and not too far off to the side Audric sat at a table, a mug of ale in his hand. Kamp laid under the table to avoid getting stepped on while Rosette simply sat on the table, watching the crowd clap and dance. Her expression hadn't changed much since the dispel had failed to work.

Audric looked over at her, reaching out and letting his hand slide down her back. The feel of his hand startled her at first but then she simply accepted it, laying down on the table as she looked over the crowd still. She was a cat now after all. Cats liked getting pet so she would have to start liking it too. It's not that she didn't like it, in fact the gentle feel of Audric's hand running over her fur felt soothing enough to take her worries away. No wonder cats liked being pet so much.

She could honestly say that if were never to be human again, she wouldn't mind becoming just a pet to Audric if he were to pet her like this always. Audric knew she was still feeling down about earlier. The city of Dalaran floated high above Crystalsong Forest and so they would have to take the boat leading to Northrend to get there. Oh what he wouldn't give to have one of those beasts that could fly to make this whole trip easier on the both of them. For now the boat to Northrend would sail in the morning, so he was taking this time to relax.

"Cheer up Rose, before you know it we'll be on that boat and soon be in the city of Dalaran where you'll be back to normal." Audric spoke to her with that soothing voice.

"I know." Rosette sighed, lowering her head to the table. Audric watched her a moment before looking back to the crowd. A small grin formed on his face as he set his mug down on the table.

"Care to dance with me?" He smiled, causing Rosette to look up at him with a dumbfounded stare.

"What? Dance? With me?" She asked, sitting upright as she placed a paw to her chest.

"Yes you."

"No Audric, you'll look silly dancing with a cat."

"I already look silly talking to one." He snickered lightly and reached across the table, picking her up under her shoulders.

"Wuh? Audric wait!" Rosette called out as she was carried away. The half-elf carried her across the room to the dance floor. People stopped their routines to watch as he waltzed onto the middle of the event. He smiled as he began to twirl around with her nearly at arms length, the group of dancers watching him with a confused look before a dwarven woman shouted out a cheer. The group continued to dance with them now, Audric still moving around with Rosette in his grasp.

Rosette couldn't help but laugh as she was twirled about. She held onto his wrists without using her claws, letting herself be twirled along with him. This was the best she had felt in hours, and it was all thanks to her escort. Audric set her on the floor to move on her own, the cat balancing on her back legs as she hopped around to dance. Many people clapped as the cat moved across the floor in hops, others observed the adorable antics of the feline.

"Still think I look silly?" Audric laughed as he called down to her.

"Even more so now!" Rosette called back up to him, laughing as she hopped around him. The two continued to dance the night away with the party in the pub. Perhaps it was the alcohol he had consumed, throwing caution to the wind, or maybe it was Rosette, but Audric didn't care if he looked like a fool. As long as Rosette was happy, he would be the biggest fool the world would see.

_Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City_

_6:00 AM_

The bell signaling the boat was almost ready to leave for departure rung as Audric lead his horse along by the reins down the dock. Sleeping on Leona's back Rosette was found, Audric could tell she wasn't a morning person for she never could wake up before ten. He smiled as he watched her, making sure she stayed on balance while he guided the horse up onto the boat. He nodded his head to the deckhand while Kamp trailed behind him, tail wagging happily as he jumped around the deck. While boat rides were fun for most, the end of this trip he didn't wish to come across. Dealing with Sedisa was like trying to push a stubborn mule in a direction it did not want to go.

He gave a soft sigh, looking at the harbor a final time as the paddles on the back of the boat began to spin. The water crashed on the wood as it forced it's way down, causing the vessel to move forwards at a slow and steady pace. The morning fog would prove difficult to maneuver through, but once they got out onto sea they would be fine. There was a long trip ahead of them, and he was ready to take it for Rosette's sake.


	4. A Cat is Fine Too

**Author's Note: **I find myself writing these chapters to the Spice and Wolf OST. :) I realized that Kaskala is pretty war torn in the game, but I figure since I'm writing this on Cata time, I figured the village would have fought off the threats by now and returned to normal. Also fixed the spelling on Tuskarr lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**A Cat is Fine Too**

_The Great Sea_

_10:27 AM_

The sun hung in the sky that morning as the boat paddled on to it's destination across the sea. Below deck Audric sat with Kamp and Rosette in the guest chambers. Fascinated with the motion of the water outside the window, Rosette stood on the dresser closest the window, paws on the edge of the port hole as she avoided the splashes of water from the sea below. Audric watched with a smile as she dodged sea spray, but his mind kept traveling back to the moment she was changed. He only saw her from the side, most vital parts of her were covered, but he felt concentrated on the curves which her figure had.

She wasn't very skinny at all, but nor was she overweight. She had been just the right size of shapes her body had to offer. And then her face, those beautiful green eyes that shone like emeralds. Her hair which was cut uneven and a mess but it looked well taken care of. It was the color of the darkest nights, black enough to which no light would penetrate. For the brief moment he saw her human form, she was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on. Audric found himself staring at her while she looked out the window.

His mind was set. Rosette was too beautiful a woman to be damned a cat forever. Even if Sedisa refused to remove the spell, he would make her. Audric released a sigh, causing Rosette to look back at him.

"Are you okay?" Rosette asked him as she jumped down from the dresser and onto the cot.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted." He said with a smile, reaching over and petting the top of her head. She gave a small purr, eyes closed as she let herself rest against him. It had been a couple days since they had gone out to sea, but they were nearly to Northrend. If he had the time figured out, they would dock at Borean Tundra by tonight.

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this." Rosette muttered lightly as she let her head rest on the bed.

"Don't feel sorry Rose. I would have come along anyway regardless." He smiled down at her, running his hand over the smooth fur of her back.

"Audric, how did you know Sedisa did this to me? I never told you who it was." Lifting her head, she asked as she looked up at him.

"It's not too hard to spot her work." Audric gave a light chuckle as he looked back to the window of the ship. "She is a powerful mage, if there is a spell no one can break, it's most likely her doing. That is why she remains in Dalaran."

"Is she a prisoner there? I saw her walking around the sewers."

"She's not, no. She works with the security of Dalaran, she's also one of the mages that help keep the city afloat in the sky."

"I had no idea, I guess you don't really think about how the city stays up there, just that it does." Rosette smiled as she listened to his explanations, then the thought hit her. "How do you know so much about her?"

"She's a High Elf." He spoke flatly, as if annoyed. "She is close kin, even if I am only half of what she is, our people are close knit. It is only the half breeds and their parents that are separated most the time."

"She doesn't, or won't like you much then..."

"She despises me, yes. To her, I am a walking abomination, a misfit that should have never been born. But you see, she tolerates my presence because she has to. Times have changed in this world, those that are half blood are coming out of the wood works left and right. It is becoming acceptable to have parents that are of two different races.

"The elves that are like Sedisa are old fashioned, pure blood should be the only blood, but you cannot control who you fall in love with. The fates already have your soul mate planned for you before you are even born. It is our purpose in life to find that soul that is your other half, and connect with it." Audric sighed before he realized he had been rambling. A small blush coated his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

Rosette nodded a little as she listened, then glanced back out the window. Soul mates huh? She would have blushed at the thoughts of perhaps Audric was that soul mate. She did feel an odd closeness that she had never felt with anyone else. Not to mention he was pretty hot. A smile lined feline lips as she let her tail sway comfortably behind her at the thought of them together.

_Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra_

_8:45 PM_

"We're arriving at Borean Tundra's drop off point. Everyone please gather your belongings and prepare to dock!" The captain of the ship shouted out as they were moments from land. Audric was relieved. They had been sailing over the sea for two days and Audric wasn't the sailing type. Making his way down the the stables he was ready to retrieve his horse, he slung his belongings he had carried with him over his shoulder. He would go get Rosette once he had everything packed.

Hooking things behind the saddle and onto the sides, he lead Leona out with the reins, heading up to the surface to the boat as it paddled into port. He was surprised to see Rosette and Kamp on the deck waiting for him. The fox sat on his haunches, looking up at him while Rosette sat on his head, just small enough to sit there without becoming a burden to the canine's head.

"Well, I guess you guys are as ready to get off this ship as I am." He chuckled as he leaned down, ruffling each of the animals fur on their heads.

"I like water but not this much, I'm ready to go!" Rosette exclaimed as she jumped from Kamp's head to Audric's shoulder. He smiled, turning his head as the bell signaling their arrival at the keep rang. Once it was safe to depart he began to guide is horse from the ship. Once safely on the dock, Audric pulled the think woolen cloak from Leona's back, draping it over his shoulders once Rosette jumped from his shoulder and on the horse's back. He fastened the cloak together near his neck before pulling the hood up.

"We have one of two options." He spoke as he climbed up onto Leona's back. "We can stay here for the night, or we can push ourselves and head out through the night."

"I … um..." Rosette glanced over the keep, over the water the sounds of war could be heard, roars of Nerubians and gunshots off in the distance. "You know I think we can stay here for the night."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Audric grinned, guiding his steed towards the stables. After settling the horse in and making their way to the inn he was greeted with the smiling face of a large man at the bar of the inn.

"Well now, travelers? We don't get many of them here since the Lich King fell." The man said,serving up a drink to a gnome that stood on the bar. Audric tipped his head from under the hood, Kamp following behind him while Rosette sat on his shoulder.

"I'd like a room for the night if you don't mind." He smiled, pulling the hood of his cloak back and reaching to his pack to grab a few gold coins for the fare.

"What a beautiful kitty!" A small gnome spoke up from a chair near the middle of the lobby. She looked at Rosette, who seemed to beam with pride a little.

"She is a beautiful cat, isn't she? I'm very fortunate to have her as a pet." He smirked as he looked over to her, she glaring at him a moment before her head was met with the palm of his hand as he pet her head. Once a room had been assigned to them Audric made his way upstairs with her and Kamp. Opening the door to the room he dropped his things to the floor, stretching his arms up above his head. He had missed the feeling of solid ground. The sea was nothing compared to the feeling of stability the earth under your feet gave you.

Rosette jumped to the bed once he sat down on it, she still glaring at him but it faded once she made her way onto the windowsill, looking at the moons that lit the sky. Audric slowly stood, going to the window as well and leaning against it as he looked out with her. The two were silently, simply staring up at the stars. Rosette gave a small gasp when suddenly one of the shot across the sky. Her eyes quickly closed, making a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Audric looked over at her, the cat becoming surprised and opening her eyes.

"I didn't wish for anything." She glared over at him. _Anything that you should know about._

"Well, even if you did wish for something, it's good not to tell anyway or else it wouldn't come true." He said, a light smile on his face. Oh that smile that could make a girl's heart melt. She stared at him, then quickly brought her paws up, smacking herself across the face. Audric furrowed his brows, watching as the cat assaulted herself. _Stupid stupid stupid! Stop going gaga over this guy!_

Shaking his head, Audric pushed from the window and made his way to the bed. He sat down before falling backwards onto it, closing his eyes and letting his hands spread out to either side of him. Rosette watched him before looking back out to the sky, giving a small sigh. It wasn't long before she heard the soft sounds of his light snores. She quickly turned herself around, seeing that he had moved himself from simply laying on the bed to into it.

Nimbly she made her way down from the window and onto the bed, sitting beside him on the empty side of the bed. Ears lowered slightly, she watched him sleep while her tail twitched softly. She swore that thing had a mind of it's own. _"It is our purpose in life to find that soul that is your other half, and connect with it." _The words echoed in her head. She had never considered much about the opposite sex, but Audric's words from earlier seemed to have struck some kind of cord within her. She had started to build some kind of infatuation with this man. Softly she closed her eyes, moving herself onto the pillow near his head and curled up into a ball, settling in for the night.

_The Flood Plains, Borean Tundra_

_4:25 PM_

"Kaskala." Rosette pronounced the road sign as the passed a three way crossing. "You know, I've never really been to a lot of these places."

"Kaskala is one of the many homes to the Tuskarr." Audric explained as they rode along. With Kamp sitting on the end of the steed, Rosette was up in front again near his lap, looking around while she hid within the thick woolen cloak he always seemed to wear. While snow wasn't too present in the area they were traveling, it was cold and Audric made sure to keep the cloak covered over both of them.

"We've been traveling a while, do you think we could stop and take a rest there?" Rosette looked up at him with those adorable feline eyes. How could he say no to a face like that?

"Are you sure?" He tried to change her mind, if they kept going they would make it to Dragonblight by nightfall.

"I'm tired of riding on horseback, we've been at this all morning." She whined lightly, lowering her head as her ears folded back. Audric just sighed and shook his head, reaching up and ruffling her fur on top her head.

"Alright you lazy cat. We'll take a small rest at Kaskala and we'll head off later." He grinned, looking down at her disheveled appearance as she tried to maintain balance from his hand rubbing her head. Kamp looked behind him at the two, then back to the rock paved road that they were leaving behind as they made their way to their next destination. He gave a small groan as his ears twitched, causing Audric to reach behind him and give the fox a pat on the back. He knew Kamp didn't care much for pit stops either.

Another road sign pointed the way to the small Tuskarr village. Large mammoth tusks set up like a doorway made a path into the establishment of fat walrus-like people. Audric guided Leona down the path, watching as the Tuskarr around them stopped what they were doing to watch the group wander into their town. Rosette watched in return, blinking a few times. She had never really seen one of these guys up close because she never bothered meeting one.

"Do you think they're friendly?" She asked as she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Of course they are. They're just curious as to who's coming into their village. Wouldn't you be too?" Audric reassured her, petting her head before they came to a stop in front of a large building made of leather and tusks. Smoke billowed up from the small hole in the ceiling, incense burned in pots of gravel just outside the door. The musk smell of them filled Rosette's senses to the brim.

"Why are we here?" She gave a light cough as she lifted her paw and tried to block out some of the smell.

"We're going to ask the chief of these people if it is alright for us to stay. We cannot simply walk in here and stay uninvited." Audric said as he slid off the side of his horse. With the cloak being pulled away from her she suddenly felt that rush of cold air hit her. Even the fur on her body had not prepared her for that. She shivered as she looked around, noticing they were around an area of snow. As a matter of fact this whole village looked like was sitting on nothing but a big patch of really thick ice.

The cold whipped around her like an unwanted blanket and before she knew it, it all stopped. Audric had picked her up from the horse's back and drew her into the warm embrace that was his arms within the woolen cloak. Kamp jumped down, standing at his side as he looked around the village. With footsteps crunching the snow under their feet, Audric made his way into the large hut, pushing aside the curtains that serve as a door. Towards the far end of the hut sat a large Tuskkar, a pipe hanging from the corner of his mouth while his mustache seemed to wiggle on it's own every time he breathed.

Slowly Audric approached, two guards that were on either side of the door watched them with every step they took. For what holes had to be made in the hut, it was surprisingly warm. Rosette peeked her head out from the woolen cloak to view the building in more detail. Once they had made it to the chief Audric lowered to one knee, bowing down in respect while Rosette moved to sit up on his shoulder. The Chief looked at them, head tilted before he took a few puffs from the pipe in his mouth.

"Greetings travelers, what brings you to our village of Kaskala? The cold? Perhaps you are weary from your travels." The Chief spook in a deep baritone voice, it startling Rosette at the sound of it.

"We were wondering if it would be alright for us to stay in your village to rest before we continue on." Audric remained on a knee before him.

"You are welcome to stand in my presence traveler, and you are welcome to stay here as you wish." With a large smile the Chief stood, waddling to Audric and planted a large hand on his shoulder. The force of it caused Audric to buckle a little, then he was suddenly hoisted to a stand as the Chief put him upright.

"T-Thank you. Chief." Once he had gained some composure, Audric nodded his head in thanks, a light smile on his face.

"We welcome many travelers to our village, you shall be no different. We are a peaceful village so I ask of you not to start trouble with any of those that are your enemy." He patted him on the shoulder as he spoke before returning to his spot on the floor. He took the pipe from his mouth, holding it out to Audric to take a sample. He gladly accepted it, taking a few puff and causing Rosette to make a small face. Who would want to share a pipe after some walrus man? Once Audric had his fill he returned the pipe, letting the smoke escape from his lips and up to the ceiling above.

_Kaskala, Borean Tundra_

_11:42 PM_

The night was going on slowly. Too slowly for Rosette. For some reason she was unable to sleep very well and continued to wake up. Next to her Audric slept soundly, Kamp at his feet while they rested in a small hut under animal furs. Unable to get another night's sleep Rosette stood from her place among the furs and stretched her body up, standing on her toes while her tail pointed to the air.

She padded along the floor till she made her way to the door, shoving aside the small curtain with her shoulder and stepping out into the cold night. She lifted her eyes to the sky, suddenly becoming amazed with the sight above her. Without the flood of lights you got from cities or towns, you could see millions of stars above. Each one twinkled like a jewel in the sky, it looked like a dark tapestry simply encrusted with small diamonds. With careful steps she jumped up to the roof of the small hut they were given, taking in the sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" After a moment of her own that baritone voice sounded out, startling her for a second before she looked down at the Chief as she looked up at her. She wasn't sure how to respond, should she keep up her facade of a being a simple cat? Should she talk and make him think he was going insane? Rather then do either she looked back down at him before hopping down to the snow next to him. The large Tuskarr sat down into the snow, patting the spot beside him while he took small puffs from his pipe.

"I'm sure you don't see stars like this where you come from." He grinned down at her as she sat. Rosette turned her eyes back to the sky, letting a small sigh. No, she really didn't. The stars continued to twinkle above them as she looked back to the Chief.

"You're an interesting little creature. Not much of a worry in the world, free to play, sleep when you want. You live such a simple life, and you remain happy with such." The large Tuskarr spoke as he gently petted her head. He just explained a life she never hand, the stereotypical life of a cat she didn't even know.

"Cats don't have any worries about wars, making sure you make the right choices for the well being of your people. You silly things sure are lucky." _You just described a pride of lions. Isn't that the same thing they do? Well, without the wars … wait … Oh I don't even know anymore. Why is this guy talking to me anyway? What is it about cats that make you want to tell your problems to them? _

The Chief went on through the night, telling this cat everything from his troubles to the bounty of fish they had caught the day before. Rosette listened, though on the inside she was tearing at her ears of having to listen to one more story about fishing. She plopped to the ground, placing her paws over her ears as she gave a soft groan. The Chief looked at her, then with a grunt he pushed himself up, motioning for her to follow. Once it was safe for her to remove her paws from her ears she stood up, following after him.

He led her along the buildings out to the docks where he stood, puffing at his pipe as he looked up at the sky. He then knelt down, plucking a basket from the snow and opening it to show a bounty of fish. He motioned to them, a smile forming under the large mustache as he offered her the fresh fish. Rosette was reluctant at first, the thought of eating raw fish made her stomach turn, just like she had to eat the raw leftover scraps of meat. However the kind gesture couldn't go unnoticed and she climbed up onto the basket, taking a fish out with her teeth.

"You're a good listener, for that I offer you whatever you want from our storage." He said as she tore into the fish, spitting out scales and scratching away to clean them off. He leaned down, giving her a final pet on the head before waddling off to return to his hut. Rosette sat up a moment, watching him leave before glancing down at the half eaten fish in front of her. She shrugged, leaned down to finish the meal. It wasn't so bad once you got the scales out of the way.

_The Flood Plains, Borean Tundra_

_8:05 AM_

"Do be save on your travels and may your nets always be full!" The Chief had bid them goodbye the next morning as he sent them on their way. Audric was well aware of the new bag they had managed to obtain over the night as they began walking down the path towards Dragonblight.

"The chief must have really liked you, a whole bag of fish?" He asked, looking back at Rosette as she sat on top of her prize.

"You know, sometimes you just need to talk to someone. When there's no one else to turn to, a cat is fine too." She said laying across the lid of the fish basket.

"A cat is fine too?" Audric repeated the words, giving a small blink before looking strait ahead at the road as he led Leona down it, Kamp almost looking like he gave a shrug as he walked beside the horse.


	5. Flight of Freedom

**Chapter Five**

**Flight of Freedom**

_Dragonblight_

_5:38 PM_

Audric urged Leona onward as they had step foot on the snowy grounds of Dragonblight. The region gave off a depressing aura. Off in the distance the sounds of dragons roaring out were heard, their cries in a never ending battle with the cult and the aberrations they created. Rogue blue dragons continued to cause terror at the large tower that served as the center of peace for the Dragonflights. Rosette couldn't see from where they were, but she remembered the things that happened here when she traveled the world on her own.

She could remember how she stood and watched as the Lich King and his armies laid waste to the troops at the Wrath Gate, she remembered the betrayal of the Forsaken, the flight of red dragons that came, cleansing the area of the plague. She frowned at the remembrance of the lives lost, a slim moment where Horde and Alliance worked together to defeat a common enemy. Those days were over for the most part. The common enemy now was Deathwing, and the only work the two factions agreed to do together was because they were forced to do so, lest the world be torn asunder by their noncooperation. She was younger then, she had higher hopes for the people of the world. She had been through war now, and those hopes fell quickly.

Rosette still sat on top of the lid of the fish basket, though she had become quiet as she was lost in thought. Audric looked behind him a moment as he rode the horse forward. She remained still as much as the horse offered her balance, eyes closed. She looked any moment she were going to speak, but no words were given.

"Rose, are you alright?" Audric finally asked, looking ahead once more. Rosette's head snapped up, eyes shooting open like she had just been jabbed in the side.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She looked at him before curling up on the fish basket lid.

"Stars' Rest is up ahead, would you like to stop there for a break?"

"I'm alright, we can keep going." She laid her head over her paws, closing her eyes once again. That was certainly odd of her. Rosette normally never passed up the opportunity to take a rest. He knew something was on her mind, he just wasn't sure what. She wasn't willing to tell him either.

"You sure? This will be our last stop for a while, there's no stops once we're out in the open." He looked through the trees as they began to approach the split in the road that led to the small Kaldorei encampment. Out in the open? What did he mean by that? She lifted her head, looking at him for a moment before to where he looked. Out past the trees was the plains of snow that gave no shelter. Out there was where the dragons flew, where the bones of their ancestors laid to rest, where the shrines to the aspects were in battles of their own. Perhaps this was their last chance for a while.

"Alright … you have a point." Rosette sighed, causing Audric to smile secretly behind her. He led Leona down the small path where the Sentinels rode their sabers on their patrols. With the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head, the elves wouldn't see his ears. He planned to keep it this way. He had learned to be cautious of his appearance when it came to other elves. Most took in what was on the outside rather then inside when it came to half breeds.

Audric bowed his head slowly to the elven riders, they nodding in return while moving on. There wasn't much to this encampment, the area out in the open and the most shelter it brought were the small tents they had set up for travelers. Most of the elves in the area kept to themselves, speaking in Darnassian tongues in order to keep their conversations private from the other races that stayed with them. The Night Elves weren't bad people, they were just very set in their foundations, and that included little trust. A trust that had to be worked on.

Sliding off the side of the horse, Audric reached and took hold of Rosette, keeping her close to his chest for warmth within the cloak. He approached one of the empty tents, Kamp following in after him as he pushed the flap away and closed it behind him once they were in. Inside was a small bed and a side table with a purple candle that flickered from the breeze of their entrance A rug on the ground served as the floor, the rest of the tent was empty space.

"They're not very talkative are they? I don't remember them being this cold to the people that came by." Rosette spoke, jumping from his arms within the cloak and onto the bed.

"It's stress I believe." He smiled at her softly, sitting on the small bed next to her. "The war with the Scourge is far from over. After a while it weighs heavily upon some."

"I guess so." She watched as Kamp curled up on the rug on the floor, then smiled as she stood up. "I know, how about we have some of that fish?"

"Sounds like a good idea, we haven't eaten since this morning." Audric nodded, standing too. He stepped to open the flap to the tent when a loud crash was heard outside. Leona let out a panicking shriek as she reared up on her hooves. Audric quickly left the tent, rushing to grab the horse's reigns and calm her down, but that proved to be fruitless as the sounds of battle quickly approached. Another loud bang shook the very foundation under them as the camp was hit with a explosion that came from above.

The sentinels rushed to battle while other people fled, they setting of up glaive throwers and turning them to the sky. Above them orcs rode on Wyvern, throwing down bombs that were aimed at the Night Elves. On foot Orcs ran into the camp, gaining combat with whoever was in their way. Audric narrowed his eyes as he threw off his cloak, grabbing his bow and quiver. He quickly grabbed an arrow, aiming at the chest of one of the brutes and fired without mercy, nailing him directly in the heart.

He reloaded another arrow, aiming it once more but was thrown forward by a bomb blast behind him. Leona cried out again starting to race off to avoid the danger around them, leaving a confused Rosette behind as she stood outside the tent. Audric's eyes widened as he tried to come to a stand, just ducking in time to avoid having his head lobbed off by another orc.

"ROSETTE! RUN! FOLLOW LEONA!" He called out, grabbing the two daggers he kept at his sides and using them to try and block the next swing of the axe.

"W-Wait! I can't leave you!" Rosette blurted out. She went to run to his side before a blur of shadows jumped over her head, Kamp leaping from the ground and attacking the Orc's face. He dropped the large axe, using his hands to trying and pull the fox from his face. Kamp kicked off the orc's face, landing on the ground before using his tail to throw dust from the ground up at him to farther blind him.

"I said GO!" Audric yelled out, whipping around grabbing for his bow. Three orcs had come up from behind when there was word of resistance within the camp that was not one of the elves.

"Audric watch out!" Rosette cried, moments too late when he swung his head around in time to have it smacked with a mace. Eyes wide, Rosette watched as his body slumped to the ground face down, blood beginning to pool underneath him

"Audric! AUDRIC!" The cat screamed out, rushing to his side while Kamp's yelp caused her even more distress when he was slammed against a tree. The orcs looked down at her before one picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"What do we have here? A little talking cat?" The orc sneered at her spitting out his words in orcish like venom, giving her a shake when she tried swiping at him with her claws.

"Let me go you shriveled up ogre!" She hissed, her back talk being met with her being slammed back into another orc's chest.

"Bring this thing with us, we'll get out of here before they bring reinforcements from the east." He turned, marching out while he watched other orc off to the side try to pull on Leona's reins. "And help that idiot with that horse before he hurts himself."

Rosette tried desperately to climb over the orcs shoulder, paws reaching out for Audric's lifeless body on the ground as she screamed.

"**AUDRIC!"**

_Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight_

_8:53 PM_

Rosette had been stuffed into a bag to keep her claws from doing any damage. While she constantly fought to get herself free, the thick leather hide of the bag was no match for her nails. She finally had given up, laying helplessly in the bag. She didn't know where she was, the dumb orcs gave no holes in the bag for her to breath so she was starting to become lightheaded with the lack of oxygen. For what seemed like an eternity suddenly came to an end when the bag was opened, letting in a wave of fresh air to her lungs.

"Wut we do with dumb cat?" One of the orcs peered into the bag, Rosette couldn't understand him, but he sounded stupid. Honestly the Horde would give anyone an axe these days.

"I say we eat it." Another orc snorted out in their own language.

"We're supposed to put it in a cage, idiots." A female orc spat at the two other males, swiping the bag from one and carrying it over to a cage. She dumped the bag in, slamming and locking the cage shut as she turned, hollering at the orcs in their odd language. Rosette stumbled out of the bag, hitting the side of the cage as she whimpered lightly.

"This cat is special, it talks and acts like a human. The Warchief might want it for … something." The orc shrugged his shoulders as she looked back at the cage. Rosette simply flopped to the floor of her prison, looking like a discarded child's toy that no one wanted. All that was on her mind right now was Audric. She had watched as he fought, watched as he took a mace to the head, _watched as he laid on the ground, dying. _She felt like she couldn't breathe, her very life being drained for her guilt.

It was her fault he was hurt, possibly dead. The whole thing was her fault. The guilt breathed down her neck like a hungry beast, waiting to devour her whole. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, causing the female orc's attention to turn back to her.

"Ah, see? She cries just like a person would. Cats don't cry, and yet she does." She pointed into the cage at her, causing Rosette to slightly lift her head. It was then she noticed on the female orc's back, a bloody mace, the same one used on Audric. The sadness that was pooling into her now shifted to anger. She watched as the orc blathered on about her in their native tongue. She didn't understand a word of it.

The orc's finger continued to wiggle in the holes of the cage, pointing at her while explaining to the other orcs. Rosette growled, eyes narrowing and leaping forward as she attached herself to the finger with her teeth and claws. The orc screamed out as she tried to withdraw her finger, slamming Rosette into the wall of the cage in the process. The cage was tossed about till the flesh ripped from her finger, deep gouges left in the cat's wake while blood poured profusely from them.

"Damned CAT!" For the first time Rosette understood what they had said. Her cage suddenly flew back into a wall of the stronghold, making a large crack sound as metal ground against metal. The impact of the blow to the wall caused Rosette to become dazed, ears ringing while her head pounded. The orc lowered her foot from her kick to the cage before stomping over to it, glaring down between the bars to stare directly at her.

"Listen here, cat. You better not act up or we'll be skipping the whole delivery to the Warchief and just have you for a snack!" The orc spat out her words in common, kicking the cage again to rattle it before picking it up and tossing it to one of the other orcs. "Go store that beast somewhere where it won't cause trouble."

The orcs nodded, carrying Rosette's cage to the stables. She was set down in one of the stalls, she growling and taking a swipe at one who had tried to do the same thing the female had paid for. The other orc grunted out, shoving the one who stuck his finger in her cage before the two walked off, shoving each other back and forth. That was it then, she was alone. Not even the beauty of the snow starting to fall outside her prison would make this moment any better.

Rosette glanced at the lock on the cage, she moving herself to the front and shoving her paws through the bar. Tried as she might, she couldn't reach it. Even if she could, how was she going to get out? Her eyes closed tightly as a gust of wind blew between the bars of her cage and send a chill running up her spine. She wished she was within the warmth of Audric's cloak. Audric's arms...

The only matter was that he wasn't here. He wasn't around to rescue her now. She was on her own. Rosette squinted her eyes shot before she pushed herself into the leather bag that had been left in her cage. At least this would give her some protection from the cold.

_Dragonblight_

_1:43 AM_

It felt like he had been falling for hours, for days, it was like Audric was continuously plummeting into a black void. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, and yet he knew he was being pulled down farther and farther into this pit. The world around him was slipping away, floating off into the darkening sky, and then he saw something far above him. Way above him, far from the hole he was getting pulled into, was a light. As if he was in water Audric turned himself, using his arms to try and swim towards it.

He drew closer, drifting up, out of the void and closing to the glowing being that was above him. His eyes widened once he drew close enough to see what had radiated so magnificently. With wings that spread behind her like a bird, Rosette floated above him in her human form. Her kind eyes and gentle smile was easy to spot on her face under the hood of white she wore. Wraps of white cloth went around her body, gently flowing like a breeze constantly surrounded her.

Rosette's mouth moved like she spoke, but Audric couldn't hear them. Her hand extended down to him, waiting for him to grab hold. It felt like a longer reach then it was, his hand outstretched to take hers, going the distance before his hand clasped her own. The moment their hands touched it was like an explosion of images flowed quickly out from around them. Audric's head whipped around, watching as images of their journey together swirled around him while a light began to grow between them.

He felt her grip on his hands grow tighter as she pulled him to her, her eyes closing as she cradled his body against her like a mother would a child. Audric lifted his head, his face meeting hers. It was like he was unable to control his body and simply rested his head against her chest as his own eyes closed. Once he was not relying on sight, his mind opened, and he could hear the words she spoke.

"_The souls have not connected, you are not free from your journey yet..."_

Audric's eyes flashed open as he felt his body fall through hers, the image of the angelic Rosette fading from existence as he passed through it. His hand clambered for hers as he spun around, watching her vanish, then he felt his body being pulled backwards, winds rushing around his head as he was pulled at fast speeds. Audric's mouth opened as he tried to yell, his voice muted as his spirit was flung through an open door of light. There was nothing around him once more. This time instead of darkness, the entire room was filled with light.

There was a cool dampness on Audric's forehead, his eyes slowly opening to the world around him. He heard what sounded like a bird squawking, then it began to sound like a terrible beast. Instantly he sat up, only to feel like a wave hit him and forced him back down as his mind swirled in uneasiness. The damp feeling on his head was removed when he had sat up, but soon felt it renewed when a wet cloth was placed over his forehead. Slowly he turned his head to take notice of the person beside him.

She wrung the wet cloth a moment before replacing it on his head, the Kaldorei woman pressing her hand to his chest to keep him down. Her eyes glowed a sliver color which matched the color of her hair. She only smiled at him sweetly, but did not speak a word. She simply kept to work, drying her soft blue skin with another cloth. Audric cringed, finally noticing the splitting headache he had developed.

"Where am I?" Audric asked in a strained voice, the Night Elf placing her finger to his lips to silence him before stand, smoothing out her gown.

"You are resting at Moa'ki Harbor, halfling." Her voice sounded soothing, almost like a beautiful wind chime in a summer breeze. Halfling? Ugh, she had seen his ears. Audric began to try and build mental barriers for the onslaught that would soon take place, but this elven woman didn't seem hostile towards him. In no way did she have spite in her voice, or hatred. He was sure if she had a problem with him, she wouldn't be helping him right now.

"I … what happened … what happened to Stars' Rest?" Audric spoke much calmer this time, having adjusted himself to comfortably sit up on his elbows.

"The Horde launched a raid on our encampment, it seems they're becoming just as bored as we are still being stationed in these places." She gave a soft sigh after she spoke, taking another wet rag and wiping dry blood from his head. Audric closed his eyes once more as he tried to remember what had happen, recollecting thoughts.

"ROSETTE!" He suddenly blurted out, sitting up and causing the wet cloth the fly off his head and smack Kamp in the ear as he laid at his feet. Another head rush assaulted his senses, he trying to maintain his balance while he gripped as tight as he could to the floor.

"Hmm, Rosette? No I am Ashaldan." The elf corrected him, reaching to push him back down. He shook his head, moving to the side to avoid her hand.

"No she's my … er … cat." He gave a blank stare a moment before shoving the blankets on him aside. Quickly he shoved the makeshift curtains away from the doorway of the small hut. Ashaldan reached out, trying to stop him.

"You can't just run out and into the cold after being unconscious for two days!" She called after him, her words causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Two days? Two long days of continuous torture for wherever Rosette was.

"I can't just leave her out there! She's got no way to defend herself, she's just a cat!" He called back at her, Kamp prancing after him to keep up.

"Then let me help you!" She sighed as she placed her fingers to her lips. With a sharp whistle Audric heard that familiar sound from before. A loud squawk was heard in the air above him before Audric was nearly knocked back off his feet. A light purple and pink hippogryph had flown down from the sky, landing before him with a slight call. Ashaldan walked calmly to the beast, smiling as she ran her hand over her beak in appreciation.

"Tula, we should help this man find his cat. You have been flying have you seen one?" She spoke to the hippogryph softly, the beast cooing to her in return before scratching at the ground. Audric watched as the Night Elf spoke with the animal, then looked a little surprised when he was jerked from the ground and onto the mount's back.

"Come on little fox, Tula knows the way to your master's pet." Ashaldan smiled, holding her hand out to Kamp while Audric gave a confused look still as he sat in front of her on the hippogryph. Now he knew how Rosette felt most the time. Kamp did as he was told, jumping on the back of the beast but was moved to sit in front of Audric. Ashaldan took up the reins, smiling as she gave a final word.

"Take one hand and hold onto her antlers, use the other to hold onto your fox. This could be a bumpy ride." She settled in behind them, waiting for Audric to follow her advice. When he reached up and took hold of the mount's antlers she snapped at the reins, Tula spreading her wings and taking flight into the skies.

"I-I have to admit I'm not used to flying!" Audric called out as the wind whipped his hair around his face.

"I will try to go easy then! Hang on!" She grinned behind them, Tula swooping through the clouds as she flew towards her destination, Agmar's Hammer.

_Just hang on Rosette, I'll find you..._


	6. Wings

**Author's Note**: Sorry I have been quite busy lately, thus why I haven't been updating fast like I was before. I haven't been able to take my laptop with me to work to write them as quickly.

Also the last few parts of this chapter was written with a kitten sleeping on my boobs. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Wings**

_Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight_

_2:23 AM_

She didn't know how long she had been trapped in the cage. Rosette was moved from her cold space near the stables and into the main hold where she was used as bait for the overlord's wolves. The two canines would toss the cage around like a metal chew toy, trying to get the the feline prize inside until the orc found that their blood lust was built to his liking. Once she was done being a chew toy, she was thrown to the back of the keep for the next round. This had gone on for the past two days.

Rosette was a nervous wreck, she couldn't tell what time it was, how long she had been here. There were no windows where she was, no hope. She laid on the floor of her cage, wishing this would end already. She wished the wolves would find a way inside and just end their game the next time she was tossed to them. Anything would be better then living another day being tortured like this.

Sleep was fleeting, it came rarely and when it did, it was restless. Tonight was no different. Rosette had begun to fall asleep when her cage was rattled, causing her to grasp at anything she could find. Her disturber was none other then the Overlord himself, Agmar grinning at her as he spoke.

"Listen here little kitty. I'm sure you've been having fun with my wolves but we're shipping ya out tomorrow along with that horse. We'll be missing ya, that's for sure." He smirked as he looked back at his wolves, they growling as they began to prowl towards her cage. Dear Light, not again. She sighed as she slowly stood in the cage, mentally preparing herself for the chaos she would have to endure. However she was not tossed to the wolves. As a matter of fact she was set up higher to where they couldn't reach her.

"Gar'mak, Lak'tuk. Let's go." The Overlord spoke with a yawn as he motioned for his wolves to follow. The beasts gave a look back at her before growling and following after their master. Rosette let out a sigh of relief as she slumped back against the wall of her prison. Spared, for today. Agmar was taking his wolves away with him, that must have meant it was night at some point. What time, she wasn't exactly sure.

So she was going to be shipped out tomorrow huh? She was going to be spending the rest of her life as an attraction for the smelly Horde. Or worse yet, a meal. Rosette cringed at the thought, eyes closing tightly as she wrapped her arms around herself as best she could. Tears were starting to sting at her eyes, threatening to spill over in streams down her furred cheeks. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to be a cat anymore.

She had thought that the life of a soldier was hard, it was nothing compared to this. As a cat you couldn't do much of anything against the dangers of this world. You had to rely heavily on the people around you for food, protection, shelter. Not being able to do anything on your own, you'd realize just how much an animal needed you. Rosette was experiencing this need first hand.

She needed Audric, now more then ever. But he wasn't going to come find her, he was dead and it was her fault. The tears grew more before she screamed out, slamming her back against the cage. The force of herself throwing her back at the cage wall caused it to jerk, balancing on the edge of the boxes it sat on before tumbling to the floor with a loud clatter. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the punishment that was coming from her cause of the loud noise.

Nothing happened. Rosette slowly opened her eyes, looking around the dimly lit room. She let out a sigh of relief, sitting upright in the overturned cage. She couldn't let her guard down just yet, she using her sensitive hearing to listen for footsteps, anything of approaching orcs. Still nothing. Perhaps she was safe for the most part.

_Dragonblight_

_2:58 AM_

"Agmar's Hammer. What would the Horde want with your cat?" Ashaldan looked down at the large fortress while Tula hovered over it. Audric's eyes narrowed as his grip tightened on the beast's antler.

"She's a very special cat, more then anyone would know." He growled out, then looked back at the elf behind him. "Take us down there, I have to get her out."

"The darkness of night has cloaked us well, but you will ruin it if you run head first into their dwelling. We need a plan." The Kaldorei spoke softly, then pointed down to the ground where she singled out two guards standing watch. "The guards are tired, but still alert. Perhaps we can borrow their armor and sneak our way in."

"Will it be that easy?" Audric looked back down as Tula took to flying to the ground and out of sight of the fortress. Once she landed Audric slid down and helped Kamp to the ground while Ashaldan slid down on the other side and fixed her robes afterwords.

"If anyone asks, we are new recruits, I am a troll, you are one of the Sin'dorei. Our helmets will keep anyone from seeing our faces clearly, the dark will also mask us." She spoke with such confidence in her voice, Audric found himself believing this play without flaw.

"How are we going to get the armor from them? Uh! Hey where are you going?" Audric began to ask her, stopping once he watched her walking ahead right for the guards. His eyes widened as her body almost seemed to meld into the night, his eyes losing track of her once she had gotten close enough to the guards. Audric waited, eyes narrowing, straining to see what was going on before he heard what sounded like a gong. The two guards hit the ground with a thud as Ashaldan had smashed the helmets together from behind. Once she waved back to Audric she began plucking the armor from the unconscious bodies.

With an odd look he slowly walked forward through the snow, taking claim of some of the armor she threw at him. Since they were not the same shape as the orcs, the armor was a little difficult to fit into. The armor was too small for Ashaldan, but she managed to make it look like she was a troll issued the wrong set, and Audric wasn't neatly built enough to fill the armor fully. It managed to get the job done, the two orcs bodies were dragged around to the side where they wouldn't be seen while Audric and Ashaldan made their way inside the keep. So far, so good.

"'Ey!" The two of them jumped slightly at the sound of a voice from the side. They turned, looking to see an orc walking towards them, coming to a stop as he looked them over. "Just who are the two of you? And why are you dressed so ridiculous?"

Audric couldn't understand a word of what he said as he spoke in Orcish. Guess they hadn't thought of communication when they attempted this plan. He remained silent, side glancing to Ashaldan to see if she had some sort of plan for what to do next.

"New recruits mon. We be sent here for replacements, ya?" Ashaldan spoke to him clearly in his own language even with a trollish accent, causing Audric to stare at her in disbelief of her fluency of their language.

"Hnng, right. Get some armor that actually fits you then." The orc grunted, moving along on his normal patrol.

"How did … when did?" Audric began, Ashaldan shushing him as she pulled him along. The two moved through the shadows, looking around for any sign of Rosette.

"Let's check to main room, I'm most certain they keep their most valuable items with the overlord." Ashaldan whispered, creeping towards the main building. The two stood upright and walked normally when passing a guard, but other then that they continued along, carefully stepping into the building. The large room didn't have too much in it except for two smaller, open rooms in the back. Along with cots there were a few boxes, and a tipped over cage. Ashaldan moved past him to search the room quietly, the first thing she looked into was the cage.

Inside was a very sick looking black cat, she laying on her side with her paws over her eyes. Silvery eyes narrowed before she pulled a small gnomish army knife from under the armor, flipping it open to show a miniature set of 'thieves' tools'. Carefully and as silently as she could she used the tools to dig into the lock listening for the distinct click before pulling them out and unhooking the lock. She stuffed the knife back under her armor before opening the door and reaching in pulling the cat out. Audric quietly made his way towards her, trying to contain his excitement of her having found Rosette.

Calmly she handed the cat to him, placing her finger to her lips to keep him quiet before she stood, motioning for him to follow. Audric carefully held Rosette in his arms, his heart torn at the sight of the condition she was in. He followed Ashaldan, cradling the cat within his arms to hide her from sight. There wasn't much he could do for cover for her. They would have to stick to the shadows now. Of course that was what Ashaldan was best at.

The moved around corners, avoiding guards before they made it to the home stretch. Home was too close, Audric broke quickly into a run for the gates. He had to get Rosette out of here and somewhere safe. Ashaldan dashed after him, but the both of them came to a quick stop as gunfire tore through the air. The shot struck the ground at their feet, causing them to back up a few steps.

"What do you two think I am, stupid?" The voice behind them spoke in common, causing Audric and Ashaldan to turn to see Overlord Agmar standing there with a rifle aimed at them. "Oh no, you are the stupid ones, elves."

"I should have known you wouldn't be easy to fool. Let the man and his cat go Agmar, they are nothing for you." Ashaldan lifted her helmet off, glaring back at the orc. He laughed, tossing his head back as he did while his wolves rounded the corner to stand on either side of him.

"Do you think I'd listen to a long eared freak like you? That cat is going to Ogrimmar for the warchief to do with what he wishes. It speaks like a human! I think he would like to know a lot from that little feline."

"You truly are an idiot." Ashaldan smirked, tossing off the chest armor as she popped the holders from their slots. The hunks of metal fell piece by piece, reviling the black leathers she wore underneath them. Agmar's laugh turned louder as he fired off the gun once again. Like lightning she grabbed the daggers at her waist, using the blade to deflect the bullet up into the air. The Kaldorei jumped into the air, looking as if she was blending in with the night around her.

Audric looked around, trying to find any trace of her before he was startled once Agmar came flying towards him. Somehow the elf managed to get behind the orc and used most of her strength to kick him in the back. The sound of his back cracking was enough to know that it was an extremely hard kick. Agmar hit the ground with his face, sliding to Audric's feet as he stared down at him. The orc lifted his face up, growling and reaching up for Rosette but was denied when the half-elf's foot stomped down on him.

"Grah! Don't just stand there you dumb mutts! Attack! GUARDS!" Agamr called out, whipping around and knocking Ashaldan away as she tried to come at him from behind. She gave out a quick gasp, digging her daggers into the ground to slow her speed of sliding across the ground. The two wolves howled out, rushing after Audric while guards began showing up.

"Hold on, I'll get us out of here!" Ashaldan called out, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small black sphere. Raising her hand into the air, the elf smashed it against the ground causing smoke to fly every which way and provide cover for their escape. Not sure what was going on, Audric gasped out as he was jerked by the arm, being pulled to the exit. He stumbled at first but soon got footing as they rushed for outside the gates. Keeping Rosette in his arms, he looked down at her as she remained still, looking as if she was in a deep sleep.

"Tula!" With a wave of her hand, Ashaldan called for the mount, she flying quickly to her master's side while she nearly threw Audric up onto her. With everything happening so fast Audric didn't have much time to react, let alone do anything to help. It was like the Kaldorei had it under control from the start. Instinctively he reached up and took hold of one of the antlers, prepared for the sudden jerk he got when Tula flew up into the air. What he wasn't prepared for were the flight of Wyvern that were quickly gaining speed.

"They're going to catch up to us if we don't move faster!" He called out as he looked behind him, ducking as arrows were starting to be fired.

"Hold on! We need just a little more time!" Ashaldan urged Tula faster, the Hippogryph crying out in protest but flapped her wings harder, soaring through the air at nearly breakneck speed. It was hard for Audric to keep his eyes open from the pressure of the wind being forced against him. He tried to open one eye, looking around to see where they were. They skies were too dark to see anything far ahead, but he had a feeling they would be safe soon enough, they just had to...

"TULA!" Ashaldan's shriek pierced his ears as the great beast they rode began to decend at an alarming rate. Three arrows had struck the hippogryph's wing, causing it to cry out in pain and begin to spiral downward. Down through the clouds, the ground fast approached, Audric wasn't sure how high they had been up but it was becoming evident they had been high above the clouds. With sickening snaps the beast fell into a tree, branches breaking with the momentum she had from falling. With a final slam Tula draped over a limb, causing Ashaldan and Audric to be thrown off her back.

The impact of the ground against his back caused Rosette to be tossed from his arms, rolling helplessly along the snow before coming to a stop. Audric fought the feeling of unconsciousness that loomed to overtake him. He had to get Rosette and keep her safe! He began crawling towards her when Ashaldan's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and yanking him behind the tree. His surprised yelp was muffled quickly when she placed her hand over his mouth.

While two of the Wyvern flew off with a mission accomplished, only landed on the ground, looking around the area for the remains of anyone that fell. The orc riding it climbed off, slowly approaching Rosette's body. Audric growled, his hands going into fists. He would not stand by helplessly again and watch as HIS Rosette was taken from him. Ashaldan gasped out a little as he shoved her away from him, he grabbing the daggers at his side as he stormed towards the orc.

This was for the days of torture they had put her through. This was for the number of lives they had wasted for sport. This … this was for even laying a finger on her in the first place, for taking all the happiness out of those beautiful green eyes. Rage was building up inside him. If he just had his bow he would be done with this as quickly as it started. Range wasn't an option now.

The orc knelt, beginning to scoop up the cat when sharp pain struck at his back. Once, twice, soon it became faster as more rage fueled the assault. Audric stabbed at the orc's back, shouting out curses at him with every stab he made. Blood spattered up onto his face, hands, chest. This wasn't like him at all. That kind face he always gave Rosette was gone, only now it was placed with a look of hatred.

With a thump the body fell to the ground, and yet Audric continued to wound it. The daggers pierced through the flesh only to be drawn back and thrust in again. The orc had long since died from the pierce of his heart, and still the half-elf kept at it. It was only when Ashaldan shoved him back and yelled when he snapped back to reality. He looked as if he had just been woken from a dead sleep.

"He's dead! There's nothing more! Do not draw this out more then you must!" She screamed at him as she whipped him around, hands on his shoulders as she gave him a firm shake. His eyes opened wider once he realized what he had done, he turning around to look at the snow around the body which was nothing but red.

"I … I..." Audric tried to speak, at a loss for words. He lowered his head in shame, eyes closed.

"Get your cat." She spoke to him, releasing her grip on his shoulders while she moved to the tree, looking up for a way to help Tula down without injuring her more. Audric moved his way around the blood-stained snow, slowly lifting the black cat into his arms. He backed away, moving from the body to the tree they had fallen out of. Tula's body gracefully fell from the limb she hung onto, she giving a squawk of agony from the now broken wing with the arrows in it.

"Easy girl." Ashaldan smiled, petting the beast on her forehead as she tried to calm it.

"Do you know where we are?" Audric asked, looking around the unfamiliar area.

"Looks like Snowfall Glade. Good, we're not far from a town." The elf spoke softly while she checked over Tula's body for anymore wounds. She frowned softly before helping the Hippogryph brace herself, grabbing the arrows and quickly yanking them out. With each one the beast let out a cry of pain, but once it was finished Ashaldan lavished her in affection and apologies. Audric sighed as he began to realize this selfishness he had shown.

"Ashaldan, I apologize for the trouble I have caused you and your friend." He looked down at Rosette in his arms. She still had not woken up.

"Do not worry about it. I would have asked of the same thing if it were Tula." She offered a warm smile, the first one in a while. Audric smiled in return as Ashaldan took hold of Tula's reigns to guide her along. "Come on then, we shouldn't dally in this forest at night."

_Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight_

_8:29 AM_

Rosette woke to the smell of the same incense as before, the scent strong enough to knock her out of her stage of unconsciousness. Green eyes opened to a haze as she tried to piece what was going on together in her head. Suddenly her ears lowered at the thought of another round of wolf chew toy. What she wasn't sure of was why she felt so warm, the ground beneath her soft. Slowly she lifted her paw, rubbing her eyes to look around the small hut she was in.

She found herself tucked in a basket, a blanket wrapped around her tiny frame while the heat came from a small burner in the room. On either side of her bed was a bowl of water and a bowl of food, or rather a stew instead of something a cat would normally eat. Who would know she didn't really eat cat like foods … unless. Slowly Rosette tried to take steps from her bed. Her strength dwindled, but she was doing well enough to keep herself to a stand.

She pushed away the cloth over the door slightly, squinting her eyes to see. Over the snow and the strong smell of incense, she could smell him, almost feel him. _Audric... _Her legs began to carry her farther, like her soul was pulling her out into the cold towards him.

"Audric..." She mumbled out, stumbling, tripping over her own feet till she fell face first into the snow. Suddenly she felt herself lifted, that familiar voice in her ear.

"Silly cat, what are you doing out in the cold?" Audric smiled down at her as he held her against his chest. She looked up at him, struggling to make out his features. "Come back inside before you freeze to death out here."

"Audric … I thought you died … how did you find me?" Rosette began asking as many questions as she could, curious as to how he managed to infiltrate an entire Horde base.

"I will tell you all about it later. Right now you just rest." He moved into the small hut with her, slowly placing her back down into the basket. Rosette smiled, letting herself lay against the soft cloths within the bed. Audric smiled down at her, petting the fur along her side as she began to purr.

"I'm just glad … I got to see you again..." She closed one eye, using the other to watch him while he pet her side.

"Rest Rose, you will need your strength if you want to get to Dalaran." He smiled as he spoke, then stood up on his knees as he adjusted the burner in the room to make it not as warm. Once he was sure Rosette was resting again he left the tent, moving down the path to the shore where Ashaldan stood with Kamp and Tula. After much travel, his fox companion had even brought his beloved Queldorei steed back home.

"How is your Hippogryph?" Audric asked, coming to a stop beside the elf as she stared over the waters.

"She will live, her wing is broken where she was shot, but other then that she will recover and be in the skies once more." Ashaldan sighed, gently petting the mount across her beak. Tula cooed softly, nuzzling her head sideways into her hand.

"Listen. I want to thank you again for helping me get Rosette back. She really means a lot to me." Audric smiled slightly as he spoke, reaching behind his head and scratching it from embarrassment.

"You should be thanking me for saving your life in the first place." Ashaldan stared ahead at the snow starting to fall onto the water's surface.

"Ah, well … that is to say..." Audric closed his eyes, images of Rosette in her human form on the brief moment in the Cathedral flashing through his mind. "I would give my life to save hers. If I died tomorrow, I would rest easy knowing that she was safe."

"It's a cat..." She slowly turned her head, looking towards him.

"She's … not really a cat."

"Oh?"

"Rosette is a human, she is only Polymorphed into a black cat by-"

"Sedisa Flameheart."

"How did you-?"

"You would not be traveling such a far distance on foot if it was not her doing. Everyone who knows magic knows that any spell that cannot be broken by normal means is her work."

Audric stared at her before giving a small smile. "Right well..."

"I can not fly you to Dalaran with Tula's broken wing, but I will accompany you if you would have me." Ashaldan offered him a sincere smiled, holding her hand out to him. Audric looked down at it before offering a smile in return, taking her hand into his own and giving it a firm shake.

"Sounds like a plan then, we could use a helping hand." He said in a welcoming tone. Ashaldan smiled, turning to look back over the snow covered waters.

"We'll leave for Crystal Vice in the morning then. For now rest, recover your strength." Slowly her eyes narrowed, looking to the sky.

"You'll need it."


	7. Crystal Love

**Chapter Seven**

**Crystal Love**

_The Dragon Wastes, Dragonblight_

_7:45 AM_

They had set out on their journey early the next morning. The elements were not as forgiving as Ashaldan had wanted, for a snow storm whipped at the as easily as the wind it's self. However they were dressed for the weather. Ashaldan was once again clad in the robes that Audric had first met her in. They were thick and lined with fur, so they served their purpose of being winter clothing.

Audric was in his usual thick woolen cloak, keeping the hood up and the cloak wrapped around him and Rosette along with Kamp as best he could. The snow pounded on them as they moved across the wastes, Audric had put some makeshift blinders on Leona to protect her eyes from the snow while Tula wanted desperately to fly above the snow but it would be no use with her broken wing. She wasn't used to walking along the ground like a normal horse. She was a majestic Hippogryph! She was born to soar the skies, not trot along the ground like a common transportation beast!

For hours they had traveled cross the snowy wastes until a beacon of light had shown it's self before them. A small chasm awaited them, blocking the snows from the storms. Quickly they moved to the shelter, Audric letting out a sigh of relief to be free from the wintery grasp the weather had given them. They backed against the icy chasm's walls, looking around and making it was safe to rest there. So far the area looked empty.

"Well, we have reached our half-way point." Ashaldan murmured, slowly sliding off the side of Tula and dusting the snow off her.

"Half-way point?" Audric looked at her, Rosette poking her head out from his cloak.

"This is the Crystal Vice. Down this chasm is the path to Crystalsong Forest, which you both very well know floats the city of Dalaran. If we can make it through here, we're going the home stretch." The Kaldorei replied, adjusting some things on Tula's back and checking her wing.

"Oh! We're almost there Audric!" Rosette beamed up at him, her ears perked upright while she looked up. Audric nodded at her with a smile, reaching down and patting her head. Kamp slipped out from the cloak, landing on the ground and letting his paws stretch out for some comfort. It then suddenly occurred to Audric, Ashaldan said 'If we can make it through here.'

"What do you mean, 'If we can make it.'?" He asked, glancing over to the elf. She looked at him for a while before pointing father down the path.

"Where we are at right now is pretty safe, but farther down there are Ice Giants and Jourmungers, huge ones almost as tall as this chasm. I say 'if' because of the fact that both hazards infect this place from head to toe."

"Ah, I … see." Audric simply nodded.

"Don't worry yourself, I'm sure we're more them capable to handle these things." Ashaldan smirked at him, holding Tula's reins. "We're up for a short break, then we'll start heading out."

Audric nodded with agreement and settled back against the wall to take a small breather before they would head out. Rosette remained in his lap as he sat down, cuddling back into his stomach as she hid within the warmth of his woolen cloak. He smiled down at her, running his hand down her back as he softly pet her fur. Kamp sat down next to him, letting his body lean against his to gather some of the warmth his body gave off. It was hard to believe their journey was almost over.

After a fifteen minute break they were once again on the move. However this time their steps were proceeded with caution. Ashaldan had warned them of the ice giants and worms down here before, but it was odd that as they walked, there was nothing. Their steps were slow, the sounds of hooves and claws across the snow and ice echoed off the walls of the chasm. Ashaldan's eyes narrowed as she looked around, then glanced above them at the sky. Something wasn't right.

"Where are all the giants? And the worms?" Rosette asked as she poked her head out from Audric's cloak.

"I'm not sure … normally they are swarming in here. It's like they all … vanished." Ashaldan muttered slightly as she glanced back to her. Tula cooed softly, head tilting as if listening for something in the distance. Leona gave a small snort as she dug her front hoof at the ground, causing Audric to look down at her as she began to grow tense.

"Perhaps there's something they know that we don't." Audric looked over to Ashaldan's mount as she continued to grow restless. It was then, suddenly Rosette crawled out from Audric's cape. Her fur stood on end as she leaned against Leona's neck, looking around with her ears upright.

"Run." Rosette blurted out, looking back at the half-elf who in return gave her a confused look.

"Er … what?"

"RUN!" Again she called out, her voice followed by the low vibration of the ground beneath them. Tula shrieked out, taking off forward without her master's word as Leona followed, jerking Audric back and causing him to scramble for her reins. The two mounts took off down the chasm, the source of the rumbling becoming clear as snow began to pile own the pathway behind them.

"An avalanche?" Audric called out, clinging to his steed while ahead of him Tula was ridden hard by Ashaldan.

"That must have been the reason the giants and worms aren't in here!" She yelled over the roar of the snow behind them.

"Great, don't have to worry about giants or worms, just dying to a pile of snow!" Rosette snapped out, clinging to Leona's mane as they ran for dear life. The rumble of the snow behind them was growing louder as it got closer, Audric placing his body over Kamp's and Rosette's as she kicked his heels into his horse's side and urged her faster. Already scared out of her mind, Leona happily obliged and dug her hooves harder into the icy surface below them. Just ahead they could see the light from the other edge of the chasm, both mounts running as fast as their legs could carry them to the exit. They were almost there! Almost out of danger!

Leona's body suddenly twisted under Audric's own, the steed flipping out from under him as the snow from the avalanche consumed them almost as quickly as they fell. He yelled out, reaching for Rosette as she flew through the air. His body vanished under the snow while his outstretched arms were covered and out of her sight. Rosette yowled out in terror as she was thrown into the air, crashing into the wave of snow just after the sight of Tula and Ashaldan being caught in it as well. The group was consumed by the avalanche, the chasm falling quiet once the snow settled in it's destination.

The silence was almost deafening, all around there was no sound. No birds to chirp of fly by, no random noise of nature around them. Just silence. Small bits of snow trailed down the remains of the avalanche until the surface burst open. Leona neighed out as she used her hooves to pull herself from the snow, swimming over it until she got footing to pull herself onto of the packed snow.

Her body shook as Kamp pulled himself from the snow as well. One by one each of them began popping out of the snow like flowers under the melting snow of spring. Audric surfaced, gasping for air while he immediately began searching for Rosette. The cat's head popped up from the snow, shaking leftover ice off her head and with that was quickly pulled from the snowy prison as Audric took her into his arms.

"Oh sure, I'm fine. I didn't just get hit by an avalanche or anything." Ashaldan spoke out loud as she pulled Tula from the snow. The Hippogryph made a small squawk of protest as her wing had a sharp sting of pain, the Kaldorei sighed, soothing her companion as she adjusted the brace on her wing.

"I'm sorry." Audric sighed out as he set Rosette on the snow, moving to help Ashaldan with what was left of needing help. "Is everyone here?"

"I think so." Rosette looked around, making sure everyone was here and accounted for.

"Rosette, how did you know that was coming?" Audric said over his shoulder before turning to face her. Rosette blinked, looking a little confused before giving her shoulder blades a shrug.

"While Rosette is human on the inside, she's still a cat on the outside. Animals can sense danger way before we can, it was probably an instinct kicking in." Ashaldan offered her say, brushing the final bit of snow off of herself.

"I guess that's right. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it coming." Rosette spoke softly, then accepted Audric's arms as he picked her up and tucked her into his woolen cloak.

The snow had pushed them to where they had wanted to go. Before them was a layout of purple and white. Crystal trees floated on shattered trunks while the ground had turned a rich purple the stores of mana within them. Even the creatures that lived within the forest were effected. Ents, nymphs, all held a shade of purple to them with the mana that pulsed through their bodies. There were even some Satyrs that simply drank in the energy that flowed through the place.

"I guess the mages of Dalaran knew what they were doing when they picked this place." Rosette sighed from inside his cloak.

"The whole forest isn't like this. I'm not really sure what happened here, I suppose I need to brush up on my history." Audric said with a goofy smile. The cat looked up at him, smiling softly back at him. She didn't care if he knew what happened, just his smile was enough to set her little heart racing. While Ashaldan took over the history lesson and began to explain what had happened, Rosette's interest was in the crystal trees that seemed to float with the power of the magic that filled the ground below them. The looked so fragile, like one touch would send one crumbling to ruin.

She began to wonder as the mounts were starting to approach more normal looking land. A leaf, or maybe a few, would make a great gift. Perhaps she could some how fashion one into a clip for his cloak, or a necklace. She was sure one of the jewelcrafters in Dalaran could do something with them. All she would have to do would be climbing to the top of a tree, she was a cat anyway, that's what they did!

"Um … can we take a break? I need a small rest after outrunning an avalanche." Rosette began, Ashaldan looking back with a small roll of her eyes.

"We're almost there, can't you wait?" She muttered out. It was plain to see that the elf was running on low patience now that they were so close to their destination.

"No it can't really because … I have to pee." She looked off to the side. Embarrassing as it was, she needed to say something a little believable.

"Alright." Audric nodded, pulling her from his cloak and leaning off his horse to set her down. "Don't be too long. Remember what happened last time?"

"Right right, kidnapping and almost eaten. I remember." Rosette called out, running across the lush purple grasses for one of the crystal trees.

With the two of them out of sight while she 'did her business', Rosette was free to try and scale one for it's shimmering leaves. She stared up at the shattered base of the tree and leaned her body to the ground. With rump up in the air, she wiggled a little before making a jump to one of the shattered pieces. The crystalline bark wobbled with her weight, she trying to maintain balance before hopping up to another. Once she managed to clear the obstacle course, it was time to climb the trunk.

The tree was hard to dig her claws into, the trunk was much like the rest of it, crystallized. Rosette ended up having to find footholds when her claws couldn't scratch the surface. Step by step she climbed up the tree, her eyes lighting up at the sight of soon approaching branches. Once she reached on she pulled herself onto it, looking around her as the leaves of the tree shimmered in the sun. It was like she had stepped into a icy wonderland that would never melt.

Carefully she began to pull herself across the branch, paws reaching out for the treasure she so desired. Rosette began to gently pluck the leaves from the tree, they easily snapping off from their thin stems. The glow they held faded once they were taken from their host, but she was fine with the diamond gleam that had taken it's place. She took two, one for Audric and one for herself before slowly turning herself to face the trunk of the tree again. For a moment she simply stared at the tree, then looked down from where she sat on the branch.

"Shit..."

What was the one thing cats always got in trouble with? They could climb trees but had a difficult time getting down. Rosette would have slapped her paw over her face if she wasn't holding the leaves in her mouth. Instead she settled for her eyes, covering them with her arm in a facepalm. Her ears folded back as she glanced around for an alternate route.

Nothing was given, the only other way was strait down from where she was in a long, long fall. Her head hung low in defeat as she sat there on the branch, her eyes closed. How was she going to get down without killing herself? She was prepared to dwell on it longer when her train of thought was suddenly interrupted with the sound of large wings flapping close by. Rosette's eyes shot open to the sight of a large blue dragon flying towards the tree.

That was what she needed! She was a small cat, perhaps she could catch a ride on the dragon's back without him noticing? It was the only choice she had at the moment, it was either that or stay up in the tree until Audric found out she was up there. As the dragon began to fly past Rosette made her jump, falling through the air before landing on the large beast's back. The dragon stopped, glancing around for the source of the thump on his back. He growled low before flying again once he shrugged it off as a falling branch from the crystal trees.

Now that she was riding on the back of the dragon, she wasn't sure how she was going to reach her destination. It wasn't like she could guide her ride to where she wanted. She'd have to look for opportune times to jump off. It was like the Light had answered her prayers as the dragon began flying over the floating city of Dalaran. Of course he wouldn't fly close to the city, but she could drop off at a high point and work her way down. The Purple Parlor would be a good place to start, and her luck once again, the dragon was starting to fly over it.

She slid down it's body till she met the claws of his foot. The dragon was startled by the tickle and whipped around, causing Rosette to flip off the back of his foot and down to the city below. Even as she fell she clung to those two leaves, holding onto them like they were the symbols of the blossoming love she had for her escort. She fell for what seemed like forever until she was met with the smack of cold water. Creating a large splash, Rosette had landed in the washing pail up on on of the shop's balcony.

With a few coughs her head popped up, a pair of women panties covered her head, her ears sticking out from the leg holes. She pulled the undergarment off her head, muttering something while she looked through the soapy water for her leaves. Once she had found them she climb out from the tub, looking much like a drowned rat. There was no way she was going to walk around the city like this.

_Crystalsong Forest_

_12:28 PM_

"It doesn't take someone this long to pee." Ashaldan said as she leaned against Tula's good side, looking at the dirt that had built up under her nails. Using her other fingernails she began to try and dig them out. Well not all Kaldorei could be so well mannered Audric thought with a sigh.

"Knowing my luck she's gotten in trouble again." He smirked a little as he spoke, then looked to Kamp as he pat him on the head. "You have a nose better then anyone here. Think you could sniff her out?"

Kamp's ears perked at the sound of his name, listening to the instructions given to him before taking to the ground, sniffing Rosette's scent as he went off to find her.

_Dalaran City_

_1:55 PM_

Now that she was dried off perhaps she could get to what she had come here for. While her main objective was to return to normal, she still wanted to get these leaves turned into something Audric would treasure the rest of his life. She strolled down the street, leaves in her mouth as she moved for the Jewelcrafting shop. Rosette was sure to be as delicate as she could with them, moving to avoid people as they walked. She was starting to get a few stares from the inhabitants of the city.

She moved up the stairs, turning the corner to head into the shop when she slammed into someone's legs. She yelped out, dropping the leaves at her feet to look up with wide eyes. Sedisa stared down at her, giving a light frown as she leaned down to pet her on the head with her soft hand.

"Sorry little kitty, watch where you're going, okay?" She smiled softly, then glanced down at the crystal leaves that had dropped from Rosette's mouth.

_She doesn't remember who I am!_ Rosette thought out loud to herself. Her eyes narrowed once Sedisa picked up the leaves, looking them over.

"Oh my these are gorgeous, where did you find these?" She spoke as if she expected the cat to answer, she wasn't prepared when she actually did.

"They're mine!" Rosette blurted out, trying to jump and take them. Sedisa gave a bewildered stare as the cat continued to try and jump for her leaves, then narrowed her eyes once she realized who it was.

"Wait … I can't believe it! How did you get back here?" The high elf roared out, swiping Rosette up from the ground. The cat yowled, swiping her paws at the air as she was held by the scruff of her neck.

"It doesn't matter! Give those back!" Rosette hissed at her, swiping at her other hand.

"I threw you across Azeroth and yet you still managed to find your way back. I guess I can at least say I'm impressed." She muttered, dropping the cat to the ground and pocketing the leaves. "I'll tell you what, since you made the journey to get back here, the least I can do is … turn you most of the way back."

"Wait what?" Rosette blinked, not having much time to answer as her body was suddenly surround in purple mist once Sedisa snapped her fingers. Her body began to shift, change form as her human like qualities returned to her. The mist cleared and Rosette stood there, her normal human self. Two things weren't normal however. On top of her head stood two black cat ears, the bases hidden among her hair of a similar shade and behind her swayed a long black cat tail.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Rosette reached up, completely forgetting she was naked and tugged at the ears on her head.

"Well, let's see. I still don't like you, but you are commended for coming all the way back here just to return to yourself. So I left you with a small parting gift. Don't worry, I'm sure no one will notice how much of a freak you are." Sedisa laughed as she placed her hands on her hips. Rosette growled, glaring over at her before her hand balled into a fist. She swung at Sedisa, the nimble high elf only leaping back and off the edge of the small stair case.

"Oh dear, perhaps I should have left you a cat. At least that way you couldn't hurt me. Oh and do be decent and find some clothes." Sedisa snickered, backing away before bumping into someone's chest. She turned, her face twisting into a look of disgust as she saw Audric, Ashaldan standing near him.

"That's enough Sedisa." Audric began before he was jabbed in the stomach with the butt of her staff.

"Don't even speak to me you filthy half-breed." She snarled, taking several steps away from him. Rosette watched, then remembered she was naked and tried using her hands to cover herself. Ashaldan pulled Audric's cloak off from his shoulders, brushing past Sedisa and to Rosette as she gently brought the covering around her, hiding her nudity from the public eye.

"You've had your fun with her, not quit toying around and return her to normal." Audric wheezed out. Sedisa huffed, crossing her arms as she held her staff within them.

"She IS normal, don't you see? You're a man, a filthy one, but a man none-the-less. I'm sure you noticed right away that she is most certainly human."

"She still has animal features."

"Oh, she does? That's too bad. Looks like I'm losing my touch with dispelling." Sedisa grinned, moving to step away quickly before her body seemed to vanish within the air. Rosette stood there, frowning as she stared in disbelief at Audric. He returned the glance, offering her a smile as she stepped up to her.

"Rose, don't let this get you down. Look, you're already almost normal." He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Almost … not all..." She sighed as she looked down between them. Audric narrowed his eyes, moving his hand to lift her chin and force her to look at him.

"I don't care if you're not normal, I'm not normal. We can be messed up together, alright Rosette?" He spoke to her with a stern tone. Rosette's eyes were glazed over with tears, threatening to release with the next mushy line he would spout at her.

"Audric … I ..." She began to speak as her feline ears began to fold back on her head, but was stopped as he mouth was covered.

Audric pushed his mouth over hers, closing his eyes as he kissed her deeply and with such passion. She wasn't prepared for the feeling of his lips over hers, but Rosette took to it quite well, her eyes closing with his as her head tilted. This was the moment she had waited days for, the day when she was returned to normal and could finally express this feeling she had for him. It seemed however that he had beat her to that. It was like all at once her dreams had turned to reality.

After a few moments Audric pulled his lips away, keeping his hand cupping her chin between his thumb and index finger. He simply stood there, taking in her frame even as she was covered in his cloak. She was beautiful, just like he had seen her at the Cathedral. He moved his thumb from her chin to her cheek, letting it brush over her skin. Their staring contest was interrupted once Ashaldan cleared her throat from the side.

"As much as I enjoy happy endings, I don't think we're done just yet." She said with a sigh afterwords. "I'm sure your new girlfriend doesn't want to stay a cat girl forever. We should start looking for miss huff and puff after we get Rosette some decent clothes."

"You're right." Audric responded almost breathlessly. He turned his eyes away from Rosette, walking off on his own as he went to buy some clothing for her. Ashaldan watched before making her way to Rosette, holding out the two crystal leaves to her.

"M-My leaves!" Rosette called out, reaching through the cloak to take them. "How did you get them back?"

"Picked them from Sedisa's pocket when I walked past." She smiled kindly. "I figured they belonged to you since we just came from the place these grow."

"Thank you Ashaldan." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Instantly the Kaldorei grimaced, pushing her away by her shoulders. "Whoa there, you're still naked, hugs are forbidden."

"R-Right, sorry..." Rosette blushed softly, looking down to the ground in her embarrassment. She wrapped the cloak around her tighter, looking down at the leaves in her hand from the single hand she kept outside the cloak. She may look like a freak now, but there was still something she had to do. With a deep breath she moved slowly from her spot to the stairs leading up to the jewelcrafting shop. She headed inside with the intent on turning these crystal leaves into something to symbol her love for Audric.


	8. Showdown

**Author's Note**: I had wanted this story to be longer, but I felt this was a good place to close. May I make a second? Who knows, depends if I get the inspiration again. I left the ending open just in that case. I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Showdown**

_Dalaran Sewers, Dalaran City_

_2:45 PM_

Sedisa's form appeared down within the sewers of Dalaran, cloth slippers stepping into the magic laced water once she landed. She gave a disgusted look, pulling her robes up out of the water and stepping out of the small stream. Sedisa was furious, her normally pale face was glowing red with blood pressure.

"I can't believe this!" She scowled, glaring down at her reflection in the water. "First that annoying little wench comes back, and now she's brought along that half-breed mongrel too!"

She began to pace back and forth, trying to think of something, a plan to forever rid herself of these people that seemed to plague her. She had already dealt with Audric once before in her life time, she did not want to again. She ground her teeth in agitation, then suddenly it struck her. For this, she might lose her place among the mages of Dalaran. She might even get thrown in the prison, but it wouldn't matter. She would escape because she ran things around here. She was one of few of the most powerful magi, she could do anything she wanted.

"Soon, soon they will be out of my hair for good." She smirked as her head lowered, hair falling around her face to cast a shadow to the point where only her teeth pierce the darkness. She snickered, her sounds quick and jerking before she tossed her head back, laughing fully at the thought of a pest free life.

_Dalaran City_

_3:15 PM_

Rosette stood in the doorway of the Jewelery Shop, smiling brightly as if nothing was wrong with her. The jeweler kept looking up at her every once in a while with an odd look as he worked. What a request from an odd person, a naked woman with the ears and tail of a cat, covered in only a thick woolen cloak. She had requested something normal, one of the crystal leaves she brought in be turned into a clip for said cloak. The other, while fitting, was something he never really got. The second request was to attach the crystal leaf to a charm and fit it to a collar.

Perhaps all those days spent as a cat had knocked something loose in her head. The idea of attaching the leaf to a collar rather then a necklace was more appealing to Rosette now. The man continued to work on the objects once he was finished he dusted them off, smiling at the work of his perfection. Rosette's eyes widened at the craftsmanship.

"Such fine work!" She smiled brightly as she approached, causing the man to lean back a little.

"Yes, I don't often get the chance to work with material like this. Now, that will twenty gold." He said with a wary smile.

"Sure!" Rosette reached for her coin pouch, frowning suddenly when she realized she had nothing under the cloak. She looked up, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Is there a problem?" The jeweler asked, looking at her from over his spectacles.

"I well … I seem to have left my coin purse-"

"In her other birthday suit." Audric cut her off, grinning as he held a gown over one of his arms. Rosette whipped around with relief, her hand moving up to her chest from under the cloak. "Twenty Gold was it?"

"Hrm, yes." The man grunted, finishing the wrapping on the two pieces. Audric handed him the gold as Rosette quickly took them, hiding them against her nudity under the cloak. The jeweler accepted the payment and went about his business, Audric turning to face Rosette with another smile.

"Here, I bought a gown for you to wear instead of my cloak. Care to try it on?"

"Thank you Audric." She smiled, reaching out with one hand to take the gown. She handed him the two packages to hold onto while she tried to work the dress on while hiding under the cloak. Once she had done so she slowly detached to clip holding the cloak around her, unveiling a beautiful green gown.

"You look beautiful, it matches your sparkling eyes." He said, giving her that smile that could melt all the snow in Northrend.

"T-Thanks..." She smiled, looking down for a moment before reaching out, taking one package from him and leaving the other in his hands. "Open it!"

Audric looked down at the tissue wrapped object. He used his fingers to pull at the ribbon surrounding the box and pulled the paper away before lifting the lid. His eyes widened softly as he slowly took the pin out, smiling as he immediately began to replace the old one with the newer one he had just received. Rosette did the same with her own, reaching behind her and hooking the collar around her neck, the leaves both shimmering in the daylight.

"I love it." Audric grinned up at her. "So this is what you were doing up in the trees."

"Yes … well … wait how did you know I was up there?"

"Kamp went sniffing around for you once you were gone for so long, he followed your scent to the tree. How you got out though, neither of us are sure."

"I just … hitched a ride." Rosette looked off to the side, then blinked a little as Audric reached out, pulling her into his arms.

"All that matters is your safe." He whispered lightly to her, resting his chin atop her head. Rosette smiled, closing her eyes as she blushed softly and let her body lean against his in the hug. The two stood in embrace for a time, the world around them simply vanishing before they were brought back to reality by the sound of Ashaldan's voice.

"Ehem … not wanting to ruin this moment, but I've located our mage." She crossed her arms, looking between them as they stood apart.

"Where is she?" Audric asked, almost holding his breath.

"She's down in the sewers, I'd hurry though, it sounds like she's planning something." The elf motioned with her hand, and the two of them quickly followed, moving down to the sewers below.

While the sewers were normally bustling with some kind of underground activity, it was strangely empty. There was no one else around and strange sounds came from the Ring of Trials. The three made their way down, the closer they got, the brighter the room was starting to get. They could even hear the faint sound of what could be a harpsichord. Rosette looked to Audric, who was silent as he observed the scene before them.

The light was coming from a swirling portal, within it the image of the icy grounds of Icecrown could be seen. Ashaldan narrowed her eyes as she and the others slowly approached. What as a random portal to Icecrown doing in the middle of the sewers of Dalaran?

"This is a trap." Ashaldan muttered, glaring around and taking a few steps back from the portal.

"There's no one here though." Rosette responded.

"Oh, there's certainly someone here." A voice carried over the sound of the swirling portal before the water under their feet crackled. None of them had time to react as the water rose up around the and closed in, freezing to trap them each in their own icy prison. Sedisa smirked, clapping her hands as she stepped from the shadows.

"Very well done, you followed me all the way down here, intent on making me do a simple task." She growled under her breath, circling around the ice sculptures she had created. "However, you see each and every one of you have been a pain in my side from the day I met you.

Sedisa smirked, stopping next to Audric's tomb.

"You are the first, ever since you even came into my life. You think you deserve special treatment because your father couldn't keep it in his pants? Windel was a fool for falling for a human, and you are following in his same doomed footsteps. Don't you see the pain you will cause yourself, HER?" Her hand struck out, pointing an accusing finger at Rosette's icy block.

"You will far outlive her, do you wish to see her die before you are even close to that stage in your life? You are exactly like the moron your dear old dad was. And even before you met her, you dare tried to even look at me in the same light? You are nothing, you will never be anything. You are just a filthy … half-breed."

Sedisa moved to Rosette's block, glaring in at the frozen look of surprise she had on her face.

"And you, the famous cat that was running a muck around the Eastern Kingdoms. Oh you don't think I knew what you've done? I saw it all. Duskwood, Westfall, I watched your story unfold even after I threw you across the planet. Eventually I got bored and stopped watching, you're like a bad drama. Perhaps I should have kept watching, I could have prevented you from coming back.

"It doesn't matter anymore though. Your journey ends here, I will see to it. I will spare this animal of having to outlive you … and kill you all myself." Sedisa gave a sigh of satisfaction as she stepped back With a flick of her hand the three ice blocks vanished into the portal, Sedisa slowly following through after them.

_Icecrown_

_6:22_

Hours had passed since they had been trapped in ice, the solid water starting to melt, giving what little freedom it could to the group. Audric was the first one to thaw, falling to the ground as the remains of the ice around him shattered like glass. He landed on his knees, taking in deep breaths before surveying the area around him. The room was dark, only source of light was from the skylight above. Snow fell down gently in pile through the hole in the ceiling. Audric wasn't sure where they were, but that didn't stop his first instinct which was to free Rosette and Ashaldan.

"Well well, good morning sleeping beauties." Sedisa's voice echoed across the room as the ice broke off the final prison which was Ashaldan. Rosette held onto Audric as he held her protectively against him to give her warmth.

"Where are we Sedisa?" Audric growled as he reached for one of his daggers.

"I would say my domain, but that would just be silly. Only the dead walk here." She slowly stepped from the shadows, watching as they gathered their resolve. "This will be your resting place, yes. The Mages of Dalaran can not follow me here, and they will not find you once I'm done with you."

"You don't have to do this, there's no reason for it." Ashaldan growled, taking both her daggers in either hand.

"That is where you're WRONG." Sedisa roared out, the walls of the area shaking with what sounded like a distant dragon roar. "There is more then enough reason for it. Your kind make me sick, walking the planet like you and you alone are it's owners. You are just a smaller step to a much greater plan."

"What … what are you talking about?" Rosette blinked, then stepped back as weapons seemed to float from the sides of the room. There was a longsword stuck in the ground in front of Rosette, while an arrow and bows laid at the ground before Audric and sharpened daggers struck the ground at Ashaldan's feet.

"I will provide your weapons for your defense. It wouldn't be very fun to roast you if you didn't fight back." Sedisa smirked, holding her elbow in one of her hands while her other hand let her fingers rest under her chin. Audric leaned down, taking the bow while Rosette and Ashaldan grabbed the blades offered to them.

"What's wrong with them?" Rosette glared over at the shadowed figure.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's fair for you three to fight me on your own. I like a little entertainment before a kill."

"Fair advantage, you're not too bad." Ashaldan sheathed one of the blades into a pouch, secretly coating the blade with poison.

"Well, no sense wasting time. I will make sure your deaths are quick." With her eyes lighting up Sedisa tapped her staff on the ground. The floor rippled with energy as purple mist slowly lifted from the ground, swimming to the group like eels through water. They began to solidify into long tendrils of mana, swirling around the group at an alarming speed. Rosette used the sword to try an slice through them, succeeding but only ending up producing more. Audric ignore the magic that surrounded them and instead began firing arrows towards Sedisa. He smirked as they tore through the magic and glided through the air to the mage, but lowered his bow once he saw them get smacked away by a large blue dragon wing.

"W-What in the..." He muttered, causing Ashaldan and Rosette to turn around as see what he was so baffled about. The wing moved away followed by another that had formed a shell of protection around the mage … or was she?

"I suppose I couldn't keep it a secret forever." Sedisa mused, the wings going behind her back and folding with a small flap. "Surprised are you? How do you think one person could be so powerful? I have to admit, my High Elven disguise worked for a long time, no one suspected anything, not even those idiots of that city knew."

"So we're dealing with a dragon?" Ashaldan smirked. "Shouldn't be too hard to kill."

"Sedigosa, it will be the last name you will hear." Sedisa grinned, her form changing, shifting and growing larger till she took the form of a large blue dragon. Rosette stared up in awe, her ears going back against her head. Sedigosa turned her body around, whipping her tail at them and causing the three of them to slam back into the wall into the darkness. Rosette cried out as she slammed into the wall, Audric quickly reaching over to shelter her while the dragon's laugh bellowed through the room.

"Don't tell me this is all you've got! I gave you weapons, do you not even know how to use them?" She scoffed, holding a large clawed hand up to her chest. Ashaldan was the first to respond. She got up, fading around the darkness within the room while she made her way along the shadows towards the dragon. Audric moved to help Rosette up but was surprised when his help was refused.

"Dragon slaying is my specialty." Rosette smiled at him, helping herself up by resting her weight on the sword. She got up, holding her sword up in offense and rushed towards the dragon. Sedigosa turned, giving a toothy grin as she whipped her tail around to hit her again. Rosette was prepared this time, jumping and stumbling just a little before rushing at the dragon's leg. The sword rose in the air, getting ready to stab into her side before Rosette yelped out, the dragon's claws catching her and tossing her into the air.

Sedigosa laughed, throwing Rosette into the wall full force and causing the stone walls to crack from the force. Audric called out to her as her body slid limp from the wall and hit the floor, kicking up dust around her. The dragon turned, grinning as she glared at the half elf.

"You see, Audric, you and I have a lot more in common then you think." She growled, wings flaring out and bursting the ceiling above. "I knew your father before you were even born, before he met that … excuse for a living creature. Perhaps it is against my better judgment to fall for someone like that. I knew it would never work. A dragon and an elf? Do you know how much hatred would spring from that? I wasn't going to bring that upon him, I loved him too much to have him go through that.

"So I waited, bide my time and watched him from afar. I waited too long it seemed, for he had run off and met that whore you called mom. He moved on, started a family and you were born. Did you know I was there? I watched you grow up into the slime you are today.

"You … YOU are the bane of my existence, the embodiment of everything that went wrong. For years I kept quiet, silently crushing these feelings of reject and humiliation. It's funny, isn't it? Why would a dragon have all these feelings of love? All these emotions? Maybe I'm slowly going insane? It doesn't matter now though. I will crush the remains of this hatred, just like I did your mother..."

Sedigosa lowered herself to the ground as she spoke, Audric looking in shock as he listened to the story. His feet felt like they were iron, he couldn't move from his spot. The dragon growled low before opening her mouth, deep within her throat flames made of mana began to build, burning and getting ready to leave nothing but a smear of ash in place of where he stood. The flames grew till suddenly the burst out, but not at Audric. Sedigosa's head tilted upward as she roared out in pain, behind her Ashaldan's daggers dug deep into the scaled skin of her back.

The Kaldorei held onto the daggers as the dragon lashed around, trying to buck the elf off her back. Ashaldan hung on like a bur stuck to an animal's fur, the more she struggled the deeper the daggers cut. Finally Sedigosa let out a loud roar, throwing her back into the wall and creating a large hole in the building's side. Ashaldan fell among the rubble remains of the wall, cringing as she struggled to push herself up. The dragon turned, glaring at the elf before trying to smash her with her tail.

Ashaldan quickly jumped to the side, trying to avoid the swipes of her tail while working with an injured leg. It was amazing how quickly she could move even when under the pressure of pain. Audric was still in shock, standing there, watching as his friend fought for her life. Why was he so shocked? His mind was turning into a complete blank, he couldn't think of what to do next. It was only when Rosette's haggard voice called out to him that he snapped out of his daze.

"Audric! Help her!" Rosette pulled herself along the floor, using the sword to brace herself. Audric turned, looking at her before looking towards Ashaldan as she jumped left and right to avoid the dragons claws.

_I will crush the remains of this hatred, just … like … I … did … your … m o t h e r. . ._

"SEDIGOSA!" Audric roared out, causing the dragon to pull her attention away from the elf and back to him.

"Finally woken up I see?" She hissed out, stomping towards him with a smirk.

"All these years … I thought she had died of old age, when you KILLED my mother out of jealousy! You have given me reason, not only for Rosette, but for my mother!" Audric pulled the strings of the bow back, firing off arrows and shooting them towards her face. Sedigosa scoffed at his foolish attempts, raising her wings to deflect them but roared out as the arrows pierced through the wings and into her neck.

"Filthy little mutt! You and your half-breed kin HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!" The dragon roared out, slamming her claws down at him before moving her head in to try and bite. Audric pulled his daggers from his side, using them to deflect her teeth and stab at her nose. Fire flared out of her nostrils as she roared out, the dagger cutting deep but singeing Audric in the process. She caught Audric on her nose once he stabbed her with the dagger, her snout lifting up and slamming him into the ceiling.

The wind knocked out of him, blood spattered across the dragon's snout as it came up from Audric's hacking cough. Swinging her head around, Sedigosa whipped him off of her face and into the wall across from her. The wall dented with the force of impact, Audric sliding down it as he grabbed for something to brace himself.

"Is this all you've got?" The dragon roared out in laughter, shaking the very foundations of the building. "IS THIS ALL THAT YOU HAVE? ALL THE POWER YOU CAN MUSTER?"

"He's not alone!" Rosette called out from behind the dragon and before Sedigosa had time to react her long blade stabbed into the dragon's leg. Roaring out in pain, Sedigosa whipped around to snap her teeth at Rosette and be finished with it.

"Now Ashaldan!" A blur of black flew past Rosette as she yelled and before the dragon knew what was upon her, Ashaldan's dagger stabbed into one of Sedigosa's eyes. She moved for the other eye as the dragon roared louder in pain, but was caught by her leg as the beast reached up and grabbed her.

"You … are the pain in my side the worst. No more games!" The dragon growled, glaring at the elf with her good eye before she flipped her into the air. It was like slow motion as Rosette watched helplessly, Ashaldan's body, struggling to move away from danger, fell before becoming skewered on the dragons claws.

"ASHALDAN NO!" Rosette looked on in horror, watching as the dragon grinned, then like she was simply a piece of trash, tossed the Kaldorei's lifeless body to the side as she slid off her claws. She then turned to look at Rosette with her good eye, growling as she stomped closer to her.

"Looks like it's only you left. I will make your death slow and painful as I wipe away the disease that you are. I will not allow you to contaminate the gene pool any longer!" Sedigosa smirked as she spoke, raising her claws to crush the human under her feet. She lowered her foot slowly to induce more pain, but flinched, roaring out as arrows struck at the back of her head. She turned, unable to see but she knew who it was.

"You are harder to kill then a cockroach." The dragon growled before simply, smacking Rosette away. "I can not fight if I can not see, hardly a fair advantage."

"You're not going anywhere Sedigosa!" Audric fired off arrows again, the dragon roaring out and flapping her wings to send them off course.

"You haven't won Audric, I promise next time I see you, you will die!" Sedigosa roared out before flapping her wings, taking off through the hole in the ceiling she had created earlier.

Blood stained the floor where the fight had taken place, Audric stumbling over to Rosette as he made sure that the dragon was gone from sight. He took notice that the injuries they had caused Sedigosa must have caused her magic to falter, Rosette's feline ears and tail were gone. Once he approached her she was sobbing into her hands as she sat up, a deep frown on his face upon hearing it. Rosette cringed, pointing over at Ashaldan's body as Audric helped her to a stand. His heart dropped when he saw the body of his friend.

_Prologue_

The cold wind whipped over them as Rosette and Audric stood outside of the crumbling building. The structure began to fall apart from all the damage it went through and they had to leave before they could recover their friend's body. It was a sad day, Rosette turned to sobbing into his chest while Audric held her in his arms. They may have won the battle but as for getting out of here, they were out of luck. It would only be until hours had passed that they were found by an Alliance soldier making rounds on patrol.

They were taken to the flying ship to recover, the morning would bring their travel back to Dalaran. Greeted by Ashaldan's mount Tula, Rosette threw her arms around the animal, holding it close. The Hippogryph could tell right away that something went wrong, and her master wasn't returning. As for the whereabouts of Sedisa, after her fight she wasn't seen or heard from. The mages of Dalaran were shocked to find out a member of the blue dragonflight had walked among them for years.

Audric would never forget what had happened that day, and he took great care in making sure their trip back home would be safe. The mages of Dalaran were grateful for the information provided, and offered to send them home through a portal. Sedisa's words of warning would never be heeded, for the love Audric had for Rosette was strong enough to look past the faults it would carry with them.

Even with the birth of their first child...


End file.
